Dame That Hurt
by lord-seagen
Summary: Torn from a war ravished future, Harry must make his way in a world before his time. Can he keep the future he left from coming to pass.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun and yes I know I have other stories that need to be updated.

 **Dame That Hurt**

Chapter One

Fifteen Killing Curses

The second Wizard war had been going on for a decade and a half and Harry Potter was all alone and so very tired. The second war started in earnest after the DOM fiasco. With in eight years the Ministry had been taken over by DEO, the Death Eater Organization and New Born magical muggle babies started to disappear over the next four years. Then any one who opposed the DEO were targeted for elimination and a short time later Purebloods were attacked.

The light side had to go under ground to keep from being eliminated. At this same time, Voldemort appeared in the chamber of the House of Lords with ten Death Eaters and proclaimed himself the leader of the government. The members of House of Lords started to laugh at him and he used the Killing Curse on the nearest Lords, whom fell to the ground dead.

Before any thing else could happen, a regiment of SAS charged into the chamber and firing at anything in a mask. The Death Eaters started dropping all around the chamber, Voldemort, wounded, apparated out but all ten Death Eaters were killed.

Now a year later, Harry had defended himself from the last fifteen Death Eaters and Voldemort. The rest of the Magicals of Britain were killed by the British Military in retaliation for the six month attack on Parliament and the British government. Voldemort had vastly under estimated the power of the so called Muggles but he still believed he could take over the world.

However, he still had to remove the only thing in his mind that could stop him. Harry Potter had to die and he would witness it himself.

Harry laid in the middle of a field with a broken arm and leg covered in cuts and bruises.

"Now Potter, I will live forever with your death and I will rule the world. Death Eaters, Fire!" he yelled. As the green beams of the fifteen Killing Curses speed towards him, Harry yelled, "I'm your last Horcrux" and looked Voldemort in the eye to see the horror there as the beams hit their target.

 **Dame That Hurt**

Taking a big breath of air he took stock of his body. He hurt all over and could barely breathe from the pain in his chest. His arm and leg hurt so much that he blacked out.

Opening his eyes he looked around. He was in a field with tall grass and trees.

'I thought that heaven was supposed to take away all your pain' he thought trying to not move too much. Although he just lay there, he blacked out once more.

 **Dame That Hurt**

Waking once again, he found that the pain was gone. So deciding to sit up, however slowly, he could get a better sense of himself and he was naked! 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. "Why hadn't any one come for me" he said as he looked around.

After being able to move around he took a few limbs off of a tree and transfigured them into a shirt, pants and shoes. He would have to rest before doing anything else.

After resting, he apparated to the apparation spot in Diagon Alley. 'So I know I'm not dead but what the hell happened' he thought. He walked towards Gringotts to find out what the heck was going on. On the way to Gringotts, he passed stores that he didn't recognize. Finding a copy of the Daily Profit, he started looking for the date, 'This can't be right, July 21 1967' he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Folding the paper up and headed to the bank. Walking in the lobby, he went to the back wall to the Inheritance door. Walking in the waiting room he went to the witch behind the desk. "I would like to talk to someone about my inheritance please" he said.

The brunette looked up "of course sir, if you would just fill out this application some one will be with you shortly" she said as she handed him a clipboard with a sheet of parchment and a quill.

After about fifteen minutes he was called in to an office. Once in side a grumpy looking goblin said "parchment please" and held out his hand. Receiving the parchment he looked it over then looked up. "Sir, you haven't filled this out. Please go back to the waiting room to fill out the parchment and you will be called in again" he said.

"I have a rather strange predicament, Master Goblin. And if you would indulge me just a moment, I'll try to explain" he said.

"I will give just a moment" the goblin said in a huff.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I was born in the year 1980. I have no idea how or why I have traveled back in time but here I am" Harry said.

"you want the Goblin Nation to believe that you come from the future and are trying to claim some … What prize?" the goblin said.

"If you will indulge just one more thing I think it will be valuable to the both of us" Harry said.

"And what would you suggest sir?" the goblin asked.

"I would like you to call in King Ragnok to see the inheritance test to prove what I am saying is true" Harry said while looking the goblin in the eye.

The goblin gave a heavy sigh with a slight nod. "Ok, but if this is a scam, you will live the rest of your naturally long life shoveling dragon shit" he said with a toothy smile. He called out and a younger and smaller goblin stepped in to the office.

"Yes Master Scrolltweak" the goblin asked.

"Messenger Goldbolt, take this message to the kings secretary and wait for an answer" Scrolltweak said.

"Right away Master Scrolltweak" Goldbolt said as he took the message and ran out of the office.

"This shouldn't take too long so, what do you think sent you back from … you didn't say how far you came back" Master Scrolltweak tried to get some free information from Harry.

"You are quit right. I did not say how far in the future I have come from" Harry said, "so I think we should wait for the king to come so that you don't loss your head for trying to cheat the Goblin Nation."

"Yes that is quit possible and I thank you for your consideration" Master Scrolltweak said with a sly smile. At that there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Master Scrolltweak spoke and the door opened to revel Goldbolt. "Messenger Goldbolt, what was the answer?" Master Scrolltweak asked.

"The King will meet you and the client in conference room nine to oversee the rite and I was to remind you to bring every thing that is needed, Master Scrolltweak" Goldbolt said with a deep bow.

"Of course I will be bringing the items need, we all know that there would be no supplies in the conference room. You may continue with your duties Messenger Goldbolt" and Goldbolt bowed and backed out. "If you would follow me to conference room nine, we can determine your fate!" Master Scrolltweak said with an evil smile planted on his face.

After a five minute walk, they arrived at a large teak door with a number 9 carved in it. After knocking on the door Scrolltweak opened the door and entered, followed closely by Harry.

Once in the room Harry saw an elderly looking goblin sitting in the middle of one side of the Conference table with a set of guards behind him. He gestured to the other side of the table for the new arrivals to sit. Before Scrolltweak could even acknowledge the King, Harry had bowed deeply and held the position until a "Rise" was said by the King.

Harry followed Scrolltweak to the table and aloud the goblin to sit before taking a seat for himself. Once seated, the two goblins looked to Harry to start the negotiations. Harry looked at the King and took a deep breath and started, "as you may already know, I claim to be from the future. And I propose to trade future investment information for a number of tests to verify who I am and when I was born. I would also like to have all the normal test done to verify any specialties I may have" Harry said while looking the King in the eye.

"I do not see a problem with that but we as a Nation will request some of the information before proceeding. We will check out the information while you take the tests. If that is in accordance with you" King Ragnok said.

"That is a concession I can live with, thank you. Now in the Muggle world, I would invest in Microsoft, IBM and any other computer company. Also in the field of digital-to-optical recording and playback system, I would invest in Pacific Northwest National Laboratory. Also _AT &T's Bell Labs will develop a thing called a cellphone, which will allow people to make phone calls from any where. Sony will be making big leeps in music and technology. And I think that's enough for now, don't you!" Harry stated with a smile on his face. "Now in the Magical communite not much changes but a few companies start up, like the Firebolt broom company and the _Nimbus broom company. In the field of Quidditch the Moose Jaw Meteorites were threatened with disbandment owing to post-match antics in the 1970s. In 1986 The Patonga Proudsticks held the Montrose Magpies to a draw. The Sweetwater All-Stars defeated the Quiberon Quafflepunchers in 1993 and The Toyohashi Tengu was narrowly defeated by the Gorodok Gargoyles in 1994"

At that the King looked to Scrolltweak to start the investigation. Scrolltweak walked over to the door and handed the parchment to some one out side the door then came back to the table to start the rites. He placed a stack of parchments along with a bowl, knife, four rods and four vials of potions. "Now we will be doing four different rites, each for a different subject. The first will be the identification rite. You will need to give three drops of blood in this bowl from your left ring finger. That finger has a vain that comes directly from the heart. Now if you will!" Scrolltweak said while handing over the knife.

Harry took the knife and made a shallow cut on his left ring finger and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. Once that was done Scrolltweak took the bowl and poured a red potion in the bowl and stirred it with a golden rod. Once he stirred it five time clock wise and five counter clock wise before taking a parchment and placing the rod in a circle at the bottom. While watching the parchment, lines started to spider its way across the page.

Taking up the parchment the King pored over the information. He then handed it to Scrolltweak to look at who handed it to Harry

The Identification Test for

Harry James Potter

Born: July 31, 1980

Age: 30

Parents

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Grandmother: Tulip Evans nee Raven

Grandfather: Charles Evans

Father: James Potter

Grandmother: **Dorea Potter nee Black**

Grandfather: **Charlus Potter**

 **"If you could explain what happened in your future we may be able to head it off" Ragnok said. Harry told them his story to the best of his ability. They were up set that Diagon Alley was destroyed by the Muggle Military because of the attack on their government, which they could not fault them for. Ragnok thought of what he would do if Voldemort attacked the Nation.**

 **"Ok, now that we have verified your identity, let us test for Inheritance, shall we?" the King said. He looked to Scrolltweak for the details of the rite.**

 **"Now we need you to use the knife and bowl for the next test. The rite of inheritance is preformed by using your right ring finger with the same instructions as before" Scrolltweak said as he handed over the instruments.**

 **Harry took the knife and slid the bowl over in front of himself. As before, he cut a shallow slice on the tip of his right ring finger and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. Scrolltweak took the bowl and knife back and picked up the blue potion to pour it into the bowl. He stirred it with a platinum rod, once again, five clockwise and five counter clockwise. He once again touched the rod to the parchment and watched as blue line appeared on the page.**

The King picked up the parchment to pore it over. Once again handing it to Scrolltweak who looked at it then handed it to Harry. It read as.

Inheritance Test for

Harry James Potter

Inheritance from Mother:

Eveningshade: Changed to Evans in 1820 after the massacre

Inheritance from Father:

Gryffindor

Potter

Merlin

Black

Inheritance from Other:

Slytherin by Conquest

Scrolltweak looked to Harry, "you could take up most of those families to start your self off with. You can decide while we complete the last two tests" and with that Scrolltweak stood and took the parchment to the door. He handed it to some one in the hall instructing them of some thing or other. He came back to the table, sitting down and sliding the ritual instruments to Harry. "Same as before expect for the finger. For the next rite, you will need to use your left index finger. So if you will …" he said.

Harry repeated the ritual the same way as did Scrolltweak. The King looked over the parchment with a bit of surprise, once Harry retrieved the parchment to look it over.

Special Ability test for

Harry James Potter

Core:

97 on the Merlin Scale (MS)

Core: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore at 25%

Core availability at 24.25 MS

Special Abilities

Parseltongue: Natural

Metamorphmagus: Natural: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Idyllic Memory: Natural: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Animagi: Natural: Multiple Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Occlumency: Natural: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Legilimency: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Offensive/Defensive spells: Natural

Old Magic: Natural: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Battle Magic: Natural: Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Life Span: Immortal

"That meddling old bastard" Harry said before looking up at King Ragnok, "I am sorry for my language my king. Please forgive me" Harry said surprising both Ragnok and Scrolltweak.

Getting back to business Scrolltweak slid the instruments back to Harry. "Now the last rite needs to use your right index finger, if you will …" he finished.

Harry went though the rite just as he did the last three. Once he's part was done he slid the equipment back to Scrolltweak who completed his part. After the page changed hands, Harry looked it over and it read as …

Animalistic Test for

Harry James Potter

Animal Blood Types:

Human

Basilisk

Phoenix

Goblin

Viral Infections:

None

"Well that is a surprise. I guess I was correct in my statement from earlier. I stand at the ready to serve My King" Harry said as he stood and bowed once more.

"The Goblin Nation recognizes Harry James Potter as a citizen of the Nation. The Nation now request that Citizen Potter take up the post of ambassador to the Ministry of Magic for the Nation. Your position will be to gain concessions for the Nation and as the go between for any Ministry matters with the Nation. Do you accept this honor give by the Nation Citizen Harry James Potter" the King asked.

Harry, still standing bowed once more "it would be my honor my King, If there is any thing else you require from me all that is require is ask" Harry said as he stood straight once more.

The King motioned to the chair Harry had occupied "now we need to decide what titles you should take up and find out what you have" he said.

"Harry did you see this under the Special Ability test. It says that you're immoral and under the Identification Test it says you are thirty but you look to be in your early twenties. You may need to kill yourself off every two hundred years or so to reinvent yourself. I am pretty sure you will still be the ambassador for the Nation for a very long time" Scrolltweak said as the three looked over the Inheritance Test.

"Do you know why Slytherin say by Conquest?" Ragnok asked look to Harry for an explanation.

"I defeated Voldemort at the age of fifteen months old and again at the age of twelve" Harry said looking at the two to see the question in their eyes. "A man named Tom Marvolo Riddle was or is the heir to Slytherin. After graduation he started to use the Pureblood agenda to get the power he wants in the Magical World by using the name Lord Voldemort and to take his revenge on both worlds. You see his mother used a love potion on a muggle Lords son. They got married and she got pregnant. Thinking that a baby would keep him with her she stopped giving him the potion. Once his head cleared, he left her and had the marriage annulled. Riddles mother fell on hard times and gave berth in an orphanage. She lived just long enough to name her child. From what I heard, Riddle had been mistreated by most of the other children at the orphanage and he became bitter and became a bully" Harry said as he explained.

"Harry, I think you should take up the titles of Slytherin, Merlin and Eveningshade. We will go through the entitlements of each and figure out if there is any thing that will need to be bought" Scrolltweak said as the door opened and two goblin entered, bowed and brought the items to the table.

The King took up the research of the investments and read through it, "It looks like the companies you gave us do have profitable results. The Nation will invest in most of these and now that we have established your identity, hopefully you will give us a list of companies that you know of that can make the Nation money. You will get a .5% finders fee for each company that makes money" the King said as he made notes on the parchment.

Scrolltweak was going through the files for the list of inheritance. He noticed that the Potter, Black and Slytherin Head of Family rings were not present. So some one is going to search for the reason their rings was taken. Of course, he may not come in due to his transformation to Voldemort. So that may all be mute.

"Ok Harry, here are the four houses you will take over. We'll start with your mother's side then go to your father's and finish up with the Riddle houses" Scrolltweak said as he presented the file and box to Eveningshade/Evans. Harry opened the box to take the ring out. It was made of a dark color metal with an onyx as the stone. The face of the ring had the phases of the moon around the stone. Sliding it on his right ring finger, a light could be seen deep in the middle of the stone and it sized to fit his finger.

In his head Harry heard "Master, by your command" and he was flooded with the history of the family.

Harry stood staring into space as the history plays out. He placed his hand over his heart and spoke, "I Harry James Potter Eveningshade do here by take up the mantle of house Eveningshade and all the responsibilities there up on." After his proclaim, a black aura flashed out of the ring and spread out over his entire body, before being absorbed. Before their very eyes, Ragnok and Scrolltweak watched as Harry's hair grew down his back and he shot up four inches in height.

Looking down at the ring, Harry said "whoa" as his hand fell to his side. He reached for the next file and box. Opening the box he looked at the ring inside, reaching in and extracting the ring he looked in over. It was made of gold with a deep red ruby. On the sides of the ring was a mountain with the sun and moon rising over each. Harry placed it on the same finger as before and another light appeared deep inside the stone. With a flash it sized to fit his finger and seam to battle with the Eveningshade ring for dominance. Then the ring of Merlin was absorbed into the Eveningshade ring.

The last file did not have a box with it so Harry looked to Scrolltweak for instruction. "You will need to request the ring through magic its self. You will have to intone the following, 'I Harry James Potter, do here by claim the House of Slytherin by means of conquest over the heir Tom Marvolo Riddle, So mote it be'. Do you under stand Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head and stood straight before intoning the phrase. Once he completed the phrase he could fell magic searching for the ring and once it found it, he felt the battle of the world of magic over Riddles magic. After about five minutes, the ring appeared on his finger and sized to fit. The ring was made of silver and looked to be two snakes wrapped around his finger holding a dark green sapphire. A light shined deep in the stone, "Heir, you shall bring honor back to the House of Slytherin. I implore you to take the house at Hogwarts in hand and straighten it out. You have my up most support my heir" Harry heard in his head. The ring then absorbed into the other rings.

Harry sat down heavily after the battle for the Slytherin ring and looked to the goblins. The King looked at him with a thoughtful expression, "I was thinking that you may need to take the head of House for both Gryffindor so that you can take charge of Hogwarts to make changes now to help prevent your future."

"I would probably agree with you. In my time at Hogwarts, it wasn't very nice. The staff let the purebloods get away with all kind of things. The insults that should have been given punishment were over looked because Dumbledore wanted to give the Death Eaters a second chance, but he would give them more than a second chance. I really think he secretly wanted the pureblood to be the leaders for his 'The Greater Good' bullshit" Harry said.

"We need to curtail his influence by starting with the attitude in Hogwarts. With you possessing two of the four founders Head of House, you can make a difference" Ragnok said while getting nods from both Harry and Scrolltweak. So Harry went through the rites to become the Head of House of Gryffindor. Harry felt the pull of magic from the two founders rings to take control of the school. He had to let them know that he will take over the school but it will have to wait for September which mollified the rings.

After refocusing on the goblins in the room, they started to go through the files to see what he controls. Scrolltweak stacked the file up and with a tap of his claw and a push of his magic and a scroll of parchment appeared on top of the stack. Under rolling the scroll they saw the sum of the stack. The scroll read as …

Summery of the Head of House for

Harry James Potter

Head of House for Merlin:

Vault Number: Merlin

Value: 2,405,982G

Property:

Merlin's Keep

Investments:

None

Businesses:

None

Head of House for Eveningshade:

Vault Number: Shade

Value: 7,982,987G

Property:

Shadow's Keep with 3000 acres of farmland

Investments:

Apothecary

Businesses:

None

Head of House for Gryffindor:

Vault Number: 1

Value: 13,902,467G

Property:

25% of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade

Gryffindor Castle/Hogwarts

Investments:

None

Businesses:

Rental Property in Hogsmeade

Head of House for Slytherin:

Vault Number: 4

Value: 11,473,952G

Property:

25% of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade

Snakes Nest

Investments:

None

Businesses:

Rental Property in Hogsmeade

Summary of Assists

Gold: 35,765,388

Property: 10,367,697

Monthly Income: 228G

After going through the scroll, it was decided that they would meet tomorrow to start the parchment work to make Harry the ambassador to the Wizarding World. Scrolltweak supplied Harry with new identification under the name of Harrison Evan Eveningshade and he was given a money bag connected to his vaults. Besides Harry needed to get some things in the Alley so he said farewell to Ragnok and Scrolltweak.

 **Dame That Hurt**

Harry walked out into Diagon Alley and headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for a full wardrobe. As he walked in the store he ran into a young woman and knocked her down. He reached down to help her up when he was entranced by her violet eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please accept my apologies. May I introduce my self, my name is Harrison Eveningshade" Harry said as he reached down to help her up.

"No, I was running around looking at the new styles and not watching where I was going. Uh, did you say Eveningshade!" she asked.

"Why yes I did" he replied with a smile.

"But I thought that the clan had been wiped out years ago" she let the comment hang.

"Yeah, I heard that to, I was just named the Head of House for the clan as you called it" he said as he looked around the shop and found two younger girls in 2nd and 4th years with a tall stately woman whom was probably their mother. "It is very nice to meet you, even though I don't know your name" he smiled.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Bellatrix Black and please don't tell my mother, she would beat me black and blue" she whispered the last part. At that moment one of the shop clerks arrived.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked while looking between the two standing close together.

"Yes, I am in need of a full wardrobe with my clans" here he winked at Bellatrix "crest. I will need everything from every day wear to formal. You may need some help. I would like the items in dark red, dark green, black and royal blue if you please" he listed off to the clerk.

"Right away sir, which clan do you belong to" she asked while leading him to the men's section.

"That would be Eveningshade" he said as the clerk walked into a rack of clothes tripping and falling to the floor.

"I must be a jinx today, that's two women who have fallen over due to my being near" he said as he chuckled while helping the clerk up.

"I'm so sorry sir. I'm just so clumsy today. You would like the Eveningshade crest on your robes? Anything else while I'm thinking about it" she asked.

"Now that you asked, I would also like the smaller crest of Merlin on the sleeve as they are my junior house" he said taking all by surprise.

Bellatrix stayed with Harry the entire time he was getting his wardrobe. Make suggestions on color and style of clothing. She even picked out his ties. He explained that he was the new ambassador in the Ministry of Magic assigned by the goblins. He was also going to take up his seats in the Wizengamot. By the time he had his wardrobe completed he had a date with Bellatrix to have dinner at her house with the family.

He still needed to get quite a few things so he said goodbye to the Black ladies and was on his way.

 **Dame That Hurt**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun and yes I know I have other stories that need to be updated.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Two

The Meeting of the Clan

Harry left the clothing shop and headed toward Knockturn Alley. The Nation had given him some places to go to get him self a new wand. He would meet with his King tomorrow to find out what they intend to do about the blocks placed by Dumbledore. He had no illusions that he would need all his specialties to change the future he had seen.

As he walked along, he thought back to what Hermione had said in second year. She had been incensed about how far out dated. Now he was happy that the Wizarding World wasn't ready for what the British Government was capable of. If they had been Voldemort mite have had a chance to rule Britain then maybe the world.

Shacking himself from those thoughts, he continued down the alley. He was looking for Dragon's Tail which led to Dragon Square. There he was to go to The Dark Staff, located on the other side of the square.

After walking for ten minutes, he found the square and the shop in question. Walking into the Dark Staff was like walking into a wall of smells Rich woods, aromatic scents and a hint of decay. The bell over the door alerted the occupants of a client. The sound of foot falls could be heard in the back room as a thirty something woman stepped through the door.

"Ah a customer, my name is Nikki Velez, the owner of this shop" she said as she walked towards Harry.

"Hello Miss Velez, I am Harrison Eveningshade" and at that her eyes grow larger, "and I have come to get a Focus Medium for myself. I hope that you can help me?" Harry said as he took her stiff hand shack.

"Of course My Lord, if you will just step this way, we should be able to provide you with what you need" she said as they proceeded to the counter. Harry did not miss her reaction or the 'MY Lord' in there interaction. Besides she felt the ring on his hand when they touched.

Harry stopped at the counter but she did not stop behind it. She continued on into the back room. Once she realized he had not followed her, she stuck her head out the door, "this way please" and Harry stepped around the counter and into the back room. Here the smells were even stronger, with the smell of alcohol and other smells. Nikki stood in the middle of an empty space one quarter of the size of the room.

"This is my work and supply area. This is where all the magic happens, as they say. Now we will need to find out your strengths to determine what materials will be needed. It's not as easy as Ollivander makes it seem. He makes his wands on the strong side to keep them from exploding. Now do you have any idea what your MS is?" she asked with an interested look in her eyes.

At that Harry pulled out the parchment of his specialty test and was about to hand it to her when he realized what was on it. "My MS is 97" he said as her eyes grow once more. Harry noticed and asked, "Was it something I said?" with a cheeky smile.

"Well if you consider that Merlin was a 95 on his own scale then I would say it was something you said" she retorted back, "everyone thinks that Merlin was at 100 on the scale but no one realizes that he knew he would not be the only high score on the scale. So he made it beyond his MS score for just this reason" she huffed.

"Now with this MS number, you will need a very dense wood. Most people think that this means hardwoods but it doesn't. Dense refers ring thickness or the number of ring per millimeter. In other words the heavier the wood the denser the wood. Now most wand makers like to use wood with a hardness rating of fifteen hundred and higher for very hardwoods, I however use two thousand and higher. So over on the back wall are the woods, the rating is written above the wood. Go and pick the wood that draws you to it" she said as she turned Harry towards the back wall and gave a little shove.

As Harry walked along the wall, he noticed that the woods were lined up by hardness. Each piece had the name and hardness above them. He found Brazilian Rosewood with a hardness of 2720, Tamarindo with a hardness of 3000, Quinilla with a hardness of 3190 and IPE with a hardness of 3680. As he walked, he could feel a pull from the end of the isle, reaching the end he found a medium to light color wood with dark lines through it. The name of the wood was Lignum Vitae and it had a hardness of 4500. He reached down and picked it up and a golden glow surrounded him light the entire room.

Nikki came over to where he stood to see the wood in his hand, "Lignum Vitae, good wood, it is rumored that Merlin carried a staff made of Lignum Vitae. It has 'the power and strength of goodness' and healing, in both physical and spiritual matters. This wood represents the end of strife and the beginning of a new, positive, cycle. Very good wood, very good indeed" she said as she took the wood to her beach.

"Now you need a core for magical focus. Those are on the same isle as the woods. Just follow your magic to the core or cores for your foci" she said pointing to the isle. Harry walked down the aisle concentrating on the cores in front of him. He pasted jars and boxes of all sorts. There were Veela and Werewolf hair, Dragon scales of every color. He also came across a jar with Nindu breath and Hag urine of all things. He finally concentrated and found three different pulls on his magic. First was a bottle of Phoenix Tears, the next was a box of odd shaped blue scales. The box said Hungarian Horntail Scales which sent a chill down Harry's spine.

He took them over to the work bench and sat them next to the wood. "Now you need both a metal and a foci stone or gem" she said "they're on the front wall of the work shop" she said pointing in that general direction.

Walking to the front wall Harry saw boxes and boxes of gems and pieces of metal. Once he concentrated on the objects in front of him he felt two pulls on his magic, one was labeled 'Sunstone' and the other 'Platinum'. Once again he took the boxes over to the work bench. Nikki sat there going over the components that laid across her bench.

"Ok, here's what we have to do. First thing is, you have to determine what amounts of each component will be. You do this by concentrating your magic into each component and invoke 'Revelabit' to reveal the amount to be used. Do you understand?" she asked. Harry nodded his head then placed his hand over the wood. 'Revelabit' he said and a large piece of the wood separated from the block and ended up next to it. He did this with each component and to Nikki's surprise, each piece was larger than needed for a wand.

After the last of the components were separated, Nikki laid them out and explained the next step. "Now you will need to stand behind me with your hands on my shoulders. You will then push your magic into me and I will direct it to form your foci" she said as she got comfortable. Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and focused his magic through his hands into her. Nikki raised her hands and using his magic started to form his foci.

The whole process took about forty minutes and the amazement of both, there sat a beautiful wand and a ring. Each had all the components and they also had Celtic designs. The wand was ten and a quarter inches long and inflexible. The ring had a Celtic Knot on each side inlaid with Lignum Vitae wood.

That was surprising enough but there were also two daggers made from the same components and with the same design. "Well that never happened before" Nikki said as she picked up the wand to inspect it. "You must have some Celtic blood somewhere in your line. These are some of the most beautiful items ever crafted in this shop" she said with wonder in her voice.

"So, why so many items do you think?" harry asked as he picked up the ring and slide it on his finger and it sized to fit.

"My best guess is that your magic demanded it, why, I could not tell you" she said. At that moment an Owl flew into her shop and landed on her bench with a scroll was tied to her leg. Nikki reached out and untied it, letting the scroll unfurl. Taking it from the bench, she started to read it.

 _Miss_ _Nikki Velez_

 _This is to inform you that your Lord has taken up his rightful place as head of your clan. Your presence is required at Gringotts tomorrow at nine am and you are to bring any family members in your house hold._

 _Your's in Business_

 _Ragnok_

 _King of the Goblin Nation_

To say she was floored was an understatement but the proof was standing in front of her. 'But why would they need all the clan members at the bank? And what's the rush?' she thought as she placed the scroll on the bench.

"Bad news" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

"No just some business to do tomorrow, nothing important" she said knowing that when she showed up tomorrow he'd know she was lying. "Well, anyway. I guess we should settle up the price so that you can get on with your day Harry" she said with a smile. She started jotting things down on a receipt book, looking up she announced the total. "13,830g 15s 12k" and Harry's mouth dropped open. "Do you want to see the receipt?" she asked as she passed over to him.

 _Wood 21g 10s 12k_

 _Platinum 22oz. 6856g 8s 5k_

 _2/2 ct sunstone 50g 15s 27k ea._ _101 Galleons 14 Sickles 26 Knuts_

 _Basilisk Venom 4oz 500g/oz. 2000g_

 _Hungarian Horntail Scale 8oz. 100g/oz. 800g_

 _Phoenix Tears 16oz 250g/oz . 4000g_

 _13828g 47s 70k = 13830g 15s 12k_

'Damn that's a lot of money, of course I have four magical foci's now' he thought as he pulled out the money bag hoping like hell he had enough money. Thinking of the amount he turned the bag over and the coins tumbled out. Not only coins but a few gems skipped across the bench.

Nikki was very satisfied with the count and bid him a good day and to not be a stranger.

Harry left the shop and was looking around at the other shops. He found a second hand shop and decided to go in. while roaming the shop he found two leather jackets and thought that he could transfigure them into one long coat. Picking them up he perused the shop some more. Finding little else he bought the jackets and headed out the door.

While walking down the alley, someone stepped out in front of him. "Ar' ye lost govner?" came the question filled with the smell of alcohol.

"No, I know exactly where I am thank you" he replied and started to go around the ruffian.

"Y'ur not vare nice now are ye" he said. "Dis part o' the ally is ours and we d'man payment for dhe passin" he said while placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stopped and looked at the man and said "if you know what's good for you, you'll take that hand away".

The ruffian started laughing, "and what are ye goin to do bout it" he said.

"I think you had better move it or lose it" Harry said as he gripped both daggers in his hands. When the ruffian looked over his shoulder at his compatriots without letting go of Harry, Harry's right hand swept up and across from left to right cleaving the hand clean off at the wrist. His left hand came up and shoved the blade into the man sternum. Before the hand even hit the ground, he pushed the man into one of his friends and sent a Reducto at the third one catching him in the right shoulder sending him to the ground.

He walked up to the first man and leaned over with his dagger under the man's chin, "you might want to know whom you are accosting in this alley before someone kills you. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be dead now. And by the way, I'm Lord Eveningshade and if I find out you are accosting any one from my clan, you had better find a deep hole to hide in or better yet run away to another country because I will kill you" and with that Harry cleaned his dagger on the man cloak, pulled some galleons from his pocket, dropping them on the ground and walked away. He could be heard saying, "get your friends help".

The word spread quickly that Lord Eveningshade had made himself known in Knockturn Alley and that he was out for blood, but of course that was not exactly true but why correct any one. Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron for a room and some food, which he took up to his room. During his days fighting the DE's and later the Ministry, he had invented many ways of hiding things about his person and hiding himself as well.

After eating he took the two jackets and placed them one above the other. Thinking about what he wanted and how it would look, he started to transfigure them into one coat. He imagined spaces for his daggers and wand. There would be two in the right sleeve and one in the left. Each would eject the item into his hand and would do the reverse when needed. He made sure he had enough pockets, all with expanded space in them and feather light as well. It had a hood with infinite darkness cover to hide his face when needed. It also had temperature control and color change on it so as to blend in to the background or to change in case he needed to blend in to the crowed.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

The next morning, Harry donned his new coat and headed down to the bar. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Harry noticed two men sitting at the bar talking to Tom. Well he thought it was Tom, he had more teeth and hair but he was pretty sure it was Tom. Tom was saying no but the two men were pushing to get the answers they wanted. Harry walked up behind them and said, "Is there a problem here Tom?" looking back and forth between the two men.

"Piss off Mis'er, tis is nun of yur affer" the one on the left said as he turned to Tom. "Now is dis Lurdy Ev'ninshade guy stayin' 'ere ur not?" he asked Tom as the guy on the right pulled out his wand.

Harry readied himself, "I beg to differ with you" and he backhanded the one on his left and dropped his dagger into his right hand and slammed it through the hand and the bar of the man on his right. While the man was screaming about his hand, Harry drew his other dagger and pointed it at the man on the floor. "I am Lord Even-ing-shade and I don't like my name butchered. Now what is it you want?" he asked.

The man on the floor wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "You up sit our boss and he wanted us to rough yous up a little. Just to let yous know not to mess with us" he said looking up at Harry.

Harry looked down at the man. He reached over and pulled his dagger out of the bar. "Sorry about the mess Tom. You can put the repairs on my bill. Now then for you" Harry said as he turned to the man on the floor, "tell your boss that I don't scare easily and that if he sends anyone else after me, I will hunt him down and kill him. Have you got that" he got a nod from the man "I didn't use any words that were too big or hard to understand" and he got a shack of the head. "Good now run along and deliver the message" and with that Harry walked out the back of the bar.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

After making his way to Gringotts, Harry walked in and was greeted by Master Scrolltweak. "May your enemies tremble at your name brother" Scrolltweak said with a bow.

"And may your gold multiply with your wisdom brother" Harry answered back with a bow.

"This way brother and we will see the King" Scrolltweak waved his hand in the direction of some double doors. As they walked, Scrolltweak explained some of the upcoming events of the day. When they reached the kings chamber he was up to speed. After sitting, they chatted about what had happened sense yesterday. Harry asked about the Black family, especially Cygnus and Druella Black and what kind of people they were. He found out they were decent people but followed Arcturus Black's lead.

"Good draw up a betrothal contract between Lord Harrison Eveningshade and Bellatrix Black. Put all the fine points in and make the brides price ah…let's say five hundred thousand Galleons, yeah that sounds good, to be paid to the Black family upon the marriage date" Harry said while staring at the desk. He had a blush that would give Rudolph the red nose reindeer a challenge. The two Goblin's looked at each other, wondering what the story was behind that blush.

Ragnok said "as you wish Harry" and made some notes on some parchment. At that time there was a knock on the door. Ragnok said "Enter" and the door opened to reveal a goblin in a white lab coat.

"I was sent to collect Lord Eveningshade for his physical" he said with a bow.

"Yes, yes, we are at your disposal" Ragnok said as he stood to follow the doctor.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Harry was all too familiar to hospitals and from what he could see, this one was very advanced. He took the bed indicated and sat back. After a battery of tests the verdict was announced. His scare had some Dark magic in it and the blocks could be taken care of in short order. But they would need to do a cleansing ritual for his magic and soul, which are tied closely together. It seems that the Dark Magic in his scare had been feeding off his magical core and it was now tainted. That wasn't the hard part, the hard part was to find someone to participate in the ritual because it was a sex based ritual.

Harry was floored, how could they do the cleansing when he didn't know anyone in this time period. Ragnok looked at Harry and said "well, it will take them a while to figure out the rituals so why don't we go to the conference room, shall we?" he asked.

Numbly Harry nodded and followed Ragnok out of the hospital. Ragnok was talking as they were traversing the halls of Gringotts but Harry wasn't lessening. Then Ragnok stopped at a door and asked "what do you think?" which snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry brother, I wasn't lessening. What did you say?" he replied.

"Well to state the short version, maybe we can find someone in here" he said as he pointed to the door to the conference room. Ragnok opened the door and stepped in. Harry followed wondering what this was about. The conference room held about twenty five to thirty people of all ages and gender. Ragnok went to the podium to address the group. "Thank you all for coming to day. As you know, you have a new Lord and we have invited you to come and meet him." Ragnok raised his hand and gestured in Harry's direction. "This is Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade Merlin Gryffindor Slytherin, but for this meeting he will go by Lord Eveningshade. Lord Eveningshade this is your clan, the Clan Eveningshade. Now what we need to do is find out who's missing".

Ragnok had a list of names that he knew were still alive or the descendants of a member of the clan whom all were sent letters. After everyone was accounted for, there were three people missing. Ragnok turned to Scrolltweak, "have three retrieval groups go to the locations of these three to ascertain why they have not shown up" and handed the list to him.

Harry was looking around at the faces of the people in the room when he came across Nikki and she smiled at him. She continued her conversation with the man next to her when he went to the next face. Ragnok turned back to the podium, "your Lord will have to go through a number of rituals for blocks on his abilities and to remove Dark Magic. We will talk to each of you so you can introduce your selves to your lord. Families will be introduced as a group" and with that Ragnok move to Harry and indicated that he should sit at the end of the table.

Once seated Harry asked "are there any of you who are in a rush?" and there were three hand to go up. "Then would you all come up here please" and the introductions began.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Lunch was served about three quarters of the way through the introduction and Harry had noticed that Nikki was hanging back. The introductions consisted of some questions that pertained to the rituals and how the people have gotten along up till now. When the question about the cleansing came time to ask, Harry wouldn't mention it. He was too embarrassed to. However Scrolltweak, whom had the list, knew the affiliation of each member and would ask the question. He had a list of the women who said they would participate if they were needed.

Nikki was the last to come up to be introduced. She approached the table and bowed. "My Lord" she said.

Harry nodded, "Nikki, how are you today?" he asked.

"I am fine My Lord, have you had a chance to try your foci's yet?" she replied as Ragnok looked on.

"Just in passing" he said, "some ruffians tried to extort money from me but it didn't work".

"Aw yes, the toll for using the alley, I know them well. I hope they weren't too annoying?" she said.

"No not at all, after some genital persuasion they got the point" he replied. "However, their boss wasn't too happy about it. You know me, making friends where ever I go" he chuckled.

At that point Ragnok interrupted, "young lady, would you be able to help us out with a rather delicate ritual this afternoon?" he asked to Harry's surprise and embarrassment.

"My I ask what type of ritual that would be?" she responded.

Ragnok looked at Harry who had been looking at the table top then turned back to Nikki. "It would be a cleansing ritual and it is … a …. a sexual based ritual. The Nation doesn't wish to put you on the spot but it needs to be done this afternoon. The sooner the better as they say."

To say she was shocked is like saying the Atlantic was a lake. She looked at Harry with a hard stare. "I want to know why the ritual is being done and anything else that goes along with it" she said after a long minute.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun and yes I know I have other stories that need to be updated.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Three

Just A Mistake

Nikki was amazed by the efficiency of the Goblins. Ragnok had let the Ritual Master explain the Cleaning ritual and her part in it. By the time he finished, her face was red. The side effect was that they would be married. She would take one of his many names but after that anything goes.

Nikki was taken to a room just off the ritual room. She was instructed to disrobe so that ruins could be painted on her skin with a combination of her and Harrison's blood. Once done she would be shown to the ritual room.

The instructions were very straight forward. She would need to make him cum on her chest then they would need to consummate the union vaginally. The Ritual Master told her she could orgasm as many time as needed but they had to orgasm together to finish the ritual.

Harry was lying in the middle of the rune circle on his back. Nikki gasped when she saw his nude body. He was beyond fit, he was chiseled. Her eyes drank in every inch of his form, noticing every detail. She gasped once again when her eyes reached his groin. His member was soft yet it was still bigger than any man she had see fully erect.

She was now wondering what she had just gotten herself in to. She wasn't sure she could handle something so big. 'How will I get that monster to cum on my chest' she wondered.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a goblin came to her. "We will be starting shortly, if I may have your robe we can get them out of the room" he said as he looked away and waited. He could hear her remove the robe and stuck out his arm so he could retrieve the robe.

Without looking back, the goblin retrieved all the robes and exited the room.

At that point the Ritual Master stepped up beside her as she covered what she could and said "Miss Velez, if you would kindly move over to Lord Eveningshade we can begin. While the runes are powering, you will need to get Lord Eveningshade's seed on your chest, above the heart. You may choose any way you like to achieve this" then walked to a stone podium holding a tome.

Nikki walked over to Harry, still covering herself and kneelt beside him. Once she was in the kneeling position, she reached out with the hand that covered her womanhood and timidly touched Harry's member. She jumped when it twitched at her touch.

"You don't have to do this" Harry said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "We can stop all of this right now and do it some other time if you are uncertain" he explained to her.

She was so caught up in his words, she ever realized that she had leaned in and kissed him. Here was a man wanting to get a ritual done to cleanse his soul and who knows what else and he's telling her she can back out. In the Wizarding World, no one had ever done that to her knowledge. It was always, 'what can I get out of this' or 'what's in it for me'. The culture of the Wizarding World had become a self-centered group of sheep that would follow even a Dark Wizard to not have to make a commitment to anyone.

And here she was doing just about the same thing, doing a Ritual to gain a title. She felt a shammed and looked down. Harry saw her eyes lower and said "let's stop this right now". Her eyes jumped up to his face with her mouth dropping open. "Nikki is not rea…." But he was interrupted by Nikki who grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him silly.

She reached down and stroked his manhood until it was hard while kissing her way down his chest. Once she reached his groin, she engulfed the head with her mouth and stroked him up and down. She ran her tongue around the rim and across the top, tasting the liquid leaking out. She moaned.

Her hormones and excitement carried her away as she took more and more of his member into her mouth. Before she knew it, something was tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, she found her nose buried in his pubic hair. Harry was panting as Nikki kept swallowing his manhood.

"I'm going to cum" he stuttered as Nikki pulled off and aimed his penis at her chest. He erupted and it splattered just above her breast line coating her chest, neck and chin. She aimed lower and the second shot hit her just left of center on the inside of her left breast. He erupted three more time coating her chest and upper belly with his seed.

As their bodies calmed down from their exertion, the Ritual Master announced that they were ready to start. Harry guided her up his body and she straddled his hips. She settled back as Harry penis bumped her woman hood. Reaching down, Nikki graded it to line it up with her hole and slowly sank down.

Harry was quite big, bigger than any of her other two romances. So it took her sometime to get use to his size. Once they were pelvic bone to pelvic bone she waited a minute to adjust. She then started to move. Slow at first then she picked up the pace to a comfortable rhythm for them both.

It seemed like hour before the runes and the seed on her chest flashed a bright golden light as they both cam as one. Nikki was tired and sore. She had had four orgasms before the end. She slumped forward and Harry encircled her with his arms.

As they came to their senses, they looked around to see the goblins dressing and inspecting a crystal that had a black cloud moving within. A goblin approached them with robes to put on. Nikki sat up and Harry gasped. Just inside and slightly above the nipple line was a tattoo. It had a golden dragon on a shield of red on the left side Under the shield was a ribbon with the name "Merlin". Nikki was now part of the Merlin line.

They quickly dressed and were escorted to the infirmary so that both could be examined for lasting side effects and if the rituals had done their jobs. Harry and Nikki were led to different rooms, each with a specialist and their clothes. They were each examined and then dressed. After wards they were escorted to a conference room where Ragnok was waiting.

"Brother, how do you feel?" Ragnok asked as he approached Harry.

"I feel good, better than before and have been given a clean bill of health" replied Harry as they shook hands in the warriors way.

"And you my dear, how do you feel?" Ragnok asked Nikki.

"Other than a tattoo I am find thank you" she replied with a slight bow.

"Good, good, we are waiting for the results of the ritual and your medical reports

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Half an hour later, an elderly Goblin dressed in white entered the room. He had a chart in one hand and was chatting with a human. They reached the table and turned to regard the others in the room. Ragnok looked from face to face, "well, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"It seems as though we were correct. It was a Horcrux but for some reason it had no memory. The soul piece was sucked dry. I can't explain it" the white coated Goblin said. "It was completely removed and as a result Brother Harry's magic has doubled. The ritual also destroyed a number of blocks that kept Brother Harry from using a number of his powers. As you can see, he no longer needs glasses, the number of things done to him in the past have started to heal. There was even a block on his magical core. He has full use of his core which is in the Merlin strength on the Merlin Scale."

The room was quite for a good two minutes. "Now Miss Velez is at the peak of her health, in fact, she has had a magical boost to her core from the ritual. We think that it is the residue of Brother Harry's core expansion while they were coupled. She is at about 62 on the Merlin Scale. That's a twenty percent increase." The Goblin said. "Anyway, it's all in the report. We would like to test Brother Harry sometime in the future to see just how strong he is. May your enemies quack at the sight of you" and with that they turned and left.

"Well, that was strange" Nikki said, "what did they mean by my 'the peak of her health'" she asked.

Ragnok was going through the report with the occasional grunt here and there, turning the pages every few seconds. "Well it seems as though you are the perfect specimen of the human female race, as is Harry. Your core has increased and it seems as though there are some other things that were unlocked. This says you are an animagus as well as a natural transfiguist" he said.

"Now then Harry, I would guess that you have absorbed the knowledge of the Horcrux and that you will be able to access it sometime later so don't be surprised if you start getting new unknown knowledge. There is so much in this report to go over right now. I will make you a copy of it and you can look at it at your leisure." Ragnok said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Bother. Nikki and I have things to discuss and I know time is money. We will take your leave and may your gold flow like a river" and with that, Harry stood and bowed to Ragnok. Taking Nikki's hand they left the room.

They made it back to the lobby and Harry went up to the closes teller. "Good day Bother" he said while bowing. "May your family gain riches and fame" he finished looking back at the teller.

"Well met bother, how may I assist you today?" the teller asked with a slight bow of his head.

"I would like to add this young lady to one of my vaults" he said indicating Nikki.

"And what account would she be using?" he asked.

"The Merlin vault good teller" Harry said "and her name is Nikki Velez Merlin" Nikki gasped at that.

"Very well Lord Merlin. Would you like to wait for the key in that room off to your left and someone will be with you momentarily" the Goblin indicated to his right. Harry nodded and escorted Nikki to the room.

By the time they left the bank, they each had keys, bank cards and identification for Harrison Evan Eveningshade Merlin Gryffindor Slytherin and Nikki Velez Merlin. They were set.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Harry met up with Bellatrix and her mother at the Leaky Caldron at six pm. They were chatting and laughing as they gathered around the fireplace to floo to their home. Narcissa went first and grabbed a hand full on powder then tossed it into the fire. "Black's Niche" she called out as the fire turned green, then she walked in and disappeared in the flames.

Next, Andromeda followed then Bellatrix. Druella looked to Harry and motioned with her hand. He took a deep breath and grabbed some floo powder and stepped up to the fireplace. Tossing in the powder, he called out "Black's Niche" and waited till the flames turned green and stepped through. He speed through the network of floo's getting glimpse of rooms with a dark haze over the floo area. After some two minutes he was finally spit out into a room with dark green walls and sliver accessories.

 _Typical Slytherin Home_ he thought as he hauled himself to his feet. He looked towards the doorway seeing the three girls snickering at how he arrived. He gave them a glare as he wiped the soot and dirty off of his clothes. At that point a man walked into the room and the atmosphere changed dramatically. He glared at the girls, "I hope you have not insulted our guest" he said with an icy stare. The girls shook their heads then turned and left the room.

The man turned to Harry, "I hope you will excuse my daughters Lord Eveningshade, I do try to keep them in line put you know children" he said as he shook Harry's hand. Once the handshake was done, Harry counted his fingers, just to make sure he got them all back.

"It was not anything I haven't heard before. I never was any good at Floo travel" Harry said after he confirmed he in fact did have all of his fingers. "I find that if they aren't causing trouble then they must be well behaved".

"Quit right Lord Eveningshade, quit right. If you would please come this way we can talk in my study" and Mr. Black turned and led the way. After they were seated Mr. Black started the conversation, "I heard from Lord Black this morning and he informed me that you have initiated a betrothal contract to wed Bellatrix, if I may ask, why?" Black said with a narrow hard stare.

"I was quit taken with her when we met the other day and I had seen her around the allies quit often. I think we have a lot in common and that we would make a very good couple" Harry said as he stared back at Mr. Black. He thought back to when they had gotten together.

 _Harry had taken up the mantle of both the Potter and Black head of House and the first thing he did was throw Bella out of the family. Not thinking anything of it he went on fighting the war. What he didn't know was that once she lost her status as a Black, the marriage contract to_ _Rodolphus Lestrange also was canceled due to her non Black status. All the spells and hexes on the contract then dispelled making her free of manipulation by her husband and by Voldemort._

 _It took her three weeks of hiding to make it to Gringotts to ask for asylum and for them to contact Lord Black. Harry walked in to the bank the next day to see Bella sitting there with her hands in chains. He turned to the goblin in the room, "Why isn't she in jail" he asked._

" _I am sorry my lord put she came to us requesting asylum. Then she asked us to contact you" the goblin said as he opened the door to leave._

 _She had gone on to tell her story about how even though she could see what she was doing she had no control over what she did. She was being control by her husband's lust for killing and causing pain. She had hoped for years that someone would come to rescue her but no one did and she broke down crying._

 _Harry decided to get an oath from her and took her with him when he let. Over the months and few years, they became very close due to friends dying around them. Then one day they were out trying to fine food when they were attacked. They got separated during the fire fight so Harry popped back to their hideout and waited. When Bella had not shown by the next day he went searching for her._

 _He finally found her, or what was left of her, in a warehouse on the wharf in_ _Southampton. She had been tortured and raped. At least he thinks she was as there was sperm all over the place. Once they were finished with her they started to take her apart, piece by piece. He could tell she had suffered for quit q while before she died._

 _Harry conjured a sheet and rapt her in it and apparated out. He buried her near the hide out and cried for days. He not only cried for her but for everyone he had lost._

Harry popped out of his thoughts when he heard a question, "excuse me" he said "but I didn't catch that".

Black looked at him and said "I asked what the terms of the contract would be. What will be the amount of the dowry? How long will the courtship be?" he asked.

Harry looked at him, "no dowry, I placed a bride price in the contract. I was thinking about a four month courtship with the marriage paid for by me" he said, hoping that him paying for everything would help seal the contract.

"We've had interest for the LeStrange family to betroth Bellatrix to Rodolphus LeStrange. They are a prominent family in the wizarding world and who are you. Some up and comer, wanting to establish your self to some position higher above your station in life" Black spit out.

Harry jumped up and leaned over the desk and grabbed the man by the color. "Do you even know whom you are talking to" he shouted "you are talking to Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade Merlin Gryffindor Slytherin and I could have you flayed alive right now if I so deem it so it is you who will be elevated to a higher station to which you do not deserve. If you ever insult me in such a way again I will kill you".

As each name was spoken, Mr. Black became paler and paler. Had Arcturus told him everything he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now.

"And if he doesn't, I will cousin" Arcturus said from the door to the study. "I apologize for the stupidity of Cygnus Black My Lord. He never was the sharpest knife in the drawer as they say" Arcturus said to Harry.

"What the hell are you doing here Arcturus? This is my business and my daughter and my decision" Cygnus yelled at the lord of House Black.

"You had better know your place Cygnus, just one stroke of my pen and you can be Cygnus No Name, so don't push me" Arcturus said in a dangerously low voice.

"You have always been weak Arcturus. There are whispers in the wind of a shake up coming to the hierarchy and you may not live through it" Cygnus said with an obvious threat.

"That may be but I am still the Lord of this house and I have already approved the contract so if you want to align your self with the LeStrange family then you could ask them to take you in after you are disowned. I don't think they will be as excited to have you with out any money, because that and power is all they want" Arcturus said staring down Cygnus.

The scowl and indignant look on Cygnus face said it all and he reached for his wand. His hand never got near it as a force lifted him out of the chair and flinging him towards the wall. Unfortunately he didn't stop at the wall as there was a window nearby. Cygnus flew out the window and landed in the fountain in the garden. He should have faces Neptune another direction for he was impaled on the trident.

Harry sat down suddenly and placed his wand on the desk. "You may call the Aurors, I'll wait here for them" he said quietly. There were a number of stunned faces around the room.

"My Lord, while I am sure that the Aurors will need to be called they will be here to investigate an accident nothing else. Your motivation was to protect the Lord of the House of Black. You have nothing to fear from me and mine" and he walked over to Druella and kissed her on the head. "I am sorry for the loss of your husband" he said. He also kissed Bellatrix on the forehead "do you still wish to marry this man" he asked.

Harry could not look at her so she got on her knees in front of him. "My Lord, you are an honorable man. You protected the Lord of my house from a jealous man whom wished to take over the family by force. He greatly believed that he and others were better because of their blood. I am sad that you had to be the one to kill him but father had died long ago" she said as she placed a hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the family Harry. Druella you are still family and may remain in this house. You will receive revenue of five hundred Galleons a month and the protection of the House of Black" Arcturus said. "Bellatrix, you need to start planning your wedding, you only have four months you know" he said with a chuckle as he left the room.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Four

Plans Never Survive Engagement

Harry looked at the four female that were left in the room with him. All of a sudden there was a squeal of joy and the four went into a football type huddle. While they were occupied, Harry looked around the office. A couple of pops were heard as house elves came and went, repairing the wall and window to the office. Distant pops informed him that the fountain was being repaired and the body removed.

Harry couldn't place his finger on what was wrong in the office. There were too many book shelves. And the range of books was too vast for the man intelligence. Ok, they could have belonged to his father but the placement were too mosaic. Arcturus came back with the Aurors, "What the Bloody Hell is going on here" a younger Amos Diggory yelled as he walked into the office. Harry also noticed a younger looking Fudge with him.

"As I told you over the Floo, Lord Eveningshade here saved my life when my cousin drew his wand. I do not wish to press charges and as of the old law, he is now part of the family. He may take up the position that is now vacant" Arcturus said.

He needn't have gone too far in his explanation. Fudge stopped lessoning and Diggory gave the typical nodding as Arcturus mentioned the old laws. Arcturus turned to Harry with a small smile on his lips, waiting for a reply. "If I may have a couple of days to think it over, I'll give you my answer then" Harry replied.

"Well that's all well and good, but I suppose you will be baring the body in the family crypt?" Amos asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Arcturus said with a heavy sigh, "he wasn't the strongest wand in the shop or smart enough to keep his mouth shut."

"Well then, we will write up the report and you can come by tomorrow to sign it. Lord Eveningshade, until tomorrow" and with that Amos started to leave.

"But Sir, aren't we going to arrest him for murder?" asked Fudge.

"Have you got Flobberworms in your ears, the old laws are in effect. We really have no authority here except to write the report so they can sign it. Now shut up and get moving." Amos said. He turned back to the room at large. "Once again, thank you my Lords". As he turned he mumbled "how the hell he ever got a job in the Ministry I'll never know" shaking his head.

Arcturus took Harry's hand "welcome to the family Lord Eveningshade" he said.

"Actually My Lord, the name is Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade Merlin Gryffindor Slytherin and I already have a wife for Merlin. I will need wives for each of the other titles I have as well." Turning to Bellatrix he said, "I'm sorry for deceiving you in such a way. Please forgive me and I hope you will still become my wife" he said as he looked around the office. "In fact, if you will swear a magical oath, I will give up some of my secrets" he said as he looked each in the eye.

"Now you don't have to agree right now but I will understand if you decline all including the marriage contract" Harry said as he bowed to them and turned to leave.

Harry felt someone grab his sleeve and spin him around. At that moment he saw stars as that someone slapped him across the face. Stumbling back and hitting the door jam, he looked in wonder at the very angry young women with violet eyes. Rubbing his cheek, he started to say something but was cut off. "You stupid son of a bitch. Do you think you can just initiate a contract, cause a murder, protect a Lord and just walk out? If you think you're getting off that easy you're out of your mind. I have a wedding to plan, I want to meet this wife of yours and you will take My Lords offer of the position in the family. Or so help me you won't need to worry about future wives, because I'll cut it off. Do you hear what I am saying?"

Harry stumbled to his feet with a shock expression on his face. This woman had fire, much more than in the future. Of course she was used and abused and made to do thing she would never do if she wasn't being controlled. Once the sound of giggling made its way into his brain, Harry bowed to Bellatrix "of course My Lady. What the hell was I thinking? I am your's to command" he said.

With a sly smirk on her lips, Bellatrix said, "well not in all things. I of course like to be just a little submissive."

Harry, with shock once again in his eyes just smiled as Druella spoke "Bellatrix, how could you say such a thing. I can't believe you said that," the shock evident on her face.

"Oh Mother, I know that Father was a sick sadistic son of a bitch, but whenever he got into one of his moods we could hear your moans all over the house." At that Druella turned as red as a tomato and sputtered with indignation.

"I guess the acorn doesn't fall far from that tree," Arcturus said getting a round of giggles from the younger girls. Trying to get things back on track, Arcturus cleared his throat and said "be that as it may, we still have a few things to do. Harrison, we will discuss your proposal and get back to you. Bella, when would you like to have the wedding and which sir name will you take? Druella start making a guest list for the wedding. And Andy and Cissa, I know you have boys bussing around you all of the time, but do not encourage anyone until they are investigated. We may be dark but we are not barbarians. Now go and get started with the tasks at hand." He clapped his hands and the family started moving.

Harry watched as the ladies split into groups of two. Druella and Bellatrix were comparing notes on dates and guests. Andromeda and Narcissa were giggling and sneaking peeks over their shoulder at Harry.

"Now that the women folk are busy, let us get down to business. I, Arcturus Orion Black, do swear on my life and magic to never divulge any information given to me by Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade, So mote it be."

"So mote it be" repeated Harry. He looked around and cast many privacy spells around the room. "Ok, before I start anything, I, Harrison Evan Eveningshade do swear on my magic that what I will say until the privacy wards are removed is the truth as far as I know, so mote it be"

"So mote it be" repeated Arcturus.

"Now to start with, my name is Harry James Potter and I was born in July of 1980. My parents were killed by the most evil dark lord of all time on October 31st 1981 while I watched. The murderer then turned his wand on me but for some reason his killing curse bounced back at him and destroyed his body, which ended the first Wizard War. I was abused by my mother's family until I reached the age of 13 when I took up my inheritance. The second Wizard war started in June of 1995 when the most evil dark lord ever gained a new body.

The second Wizard War was not going well for the Light side and the Dark Lord started to kill Mundanes and they retaliated. They wiped out 95% of the Wizarding population until just a small portion of wizards were left. It finally came down to the Dark Lord, 15 of his Death Eaters, as they were called, and myself. They finally tracked me down and surrounded me. They shot me with 15 killing curses and I ended up here in 1967. I **immediately went to Gringotts to try and get some help. They performed an identity test, an inheritance test and an ability test, in return they asked for information of future business transactions. And that is the nuts and bolts of my life up until now," Harry said and sat back to lay his head back. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this" he mumbled.**

 **Arcturus sat there digesting the information he was just given. If this was at all true then this man would know what had happened to each and every one of them, or at least have an idea.**

"Well, it could be that you needed someone from this time to get the lay of the land and just be able to talk to. Or I have a charming personality that just won't let you lie to me. It could be anything really. I have a question Harrison, can you tell me anything of the family?" he asked.

"Well I did see the family tree tapestry a few times. Some within the family were dedicated to a group called the Death Eaters and most of them were killed for not completing a mission or for not supporting the Death Eaters. I think that is why you were dead by 1991. Just know that Cygnus died before you just like now but in 1979. Your grandson, Sirius, speculated that the leader of the Death Eaters, who's called by the name Lord Voldemort, killed him after a raid went bad." Harry said with a sad look in his eyes.

"By the sound of it you have been through a lot. But now that you're here, maybe we can change things a little … Ay. What do you say?" Harry looked up at the man but still had that sad look in his eyes.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but it still won't be the same. But I will try my best to make a life in the here and now. If you will be willing to help?" he said with just a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You bet, but you have to survive the wedding first. And as you can see, Bellatrix can be a handful" **Arcturus said with a hint of a smile.**

 **Harry looked down while thinking. In barely a whisper he said, "That maybe why** Cygnus and the LeStrange incorporated those spells into the marriage contract" and heard a gasp. Looking up he saw a very angry man in front of him.

"They did what?" he said barely above a whisper, with a growl at the back of his throat.

"Well, when I became the Lord of House Black" another gasp. Harry raised his hand to stem off any reply. "I voided the marriage contracts for both Bellatrix and Narcissa, due to the stipulation of a second child being name a Black to carry on the name. Well the LeStrange brothers were gay and only raped women to get their kinks off of the terror they could produce from the act. Lucius Malfoy only had one child and never touched Narcissa again. Now I think he was also gay but when we finally took him down, he had about twenty young boys and girls in his dungeon. And most were more dead than alive" Harry said looking anywhere but at **Arcturus.**

 **Arcturus thought about that for a few minutes then looked at Harry, "So Bella was under spells to keep her subdued and loyal and Narcissa was a trophy wife. Harry how did you become the head of my house?" he asked.**

 **"** **Well I am a Black through my Grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black but it was Sirius that made me his heir after he escaped from Azkaban" he heard another gasp and looked at Arcturus. "Yeah, he was framed for my parent's murder. It was the same night that Voldemort disappeared and one of his Death Eaters killed twelve mundanes and escaped. Any way as I was saying, I became Lord Black after Sirius fell through the vail in the Department of Mystery. A few years later while hiding out at Grimmauld Place, and very bored, I went through all the parchment and was able to void the contracts. That evening I got an Owl from Bellatrix asking for shelter from the Death Eaters. I damn near throw it out, but something just wouldn't let me. So I wrote her back and we meet in a place I could control. She pleaded her case and I took her in. to make a long story short, we became lovers and a year later she was captured and murdered" he said at a whisper.**

 **"** **If I had known that I would have killed him myself. I had heard there was quite a fight over the contract but then Bella consented to the marriage. They must have put her under the** Imperius Curse to make her sign the contract. It's a shame we can't revive Cygnus so I could kill him again" **Arcturus chuckled slightly. "Well now that Bella is safe, what do we do about Malfoy and Narcissa?" he asked.**

 **"** **I'm not sure what you want to do but I would love to kill him straight out. He's nothing more than a parasite on the Wizarding World his whole life. His ambition is to be the ruler of the Wizarding World from behind the scenes. But then he hooked up with Voldemort and his dreams went up in smoke. If we could only get him to our side, he would make a worthy ally. Maybe we can change his mind about following Voldemort! What do you think?" Harry asked his new benefactor.**

 **"** **What would you suggest Harrison" Arcturus asked.**

 **"** **Well we could hit him with the facts about Voldemort. He is really Tom Marvolo Riddle, a lower half-blood due to his father being a muggle. He grew up in an orphanage where he was tormented by the older kids and wishes to punish the muggle world for it. He also hates the wizard world for their views on blood. Besides he's just a power hungry bastard who would not share the power with anyone. More of his followers died by his hand then by the enemy. Once they take his mark, they are just his slaves" Harry said as he droned on about Riddle.**

 **Arcturus was shocked at this revelation. "Why did any of them join him in the first place" he asked.**

 **"** **Because they are bunch sick sons of a bitch who love to kill, torture and rape for just the fun of it. They think that just because they are purebloods, they can get away with anything. I need to start making plains to counter act most of the devastation that Riddle does between this time and mine" Harry said while in deep thought.**

 **"** **What can you do to counter act what Riddle does" Arcturus asked while staring at Harry.**

 **"** **Well I know most of his inner circle and we just eliminated his deadliest Death Eater" Harry said.**

 **"** **Who are you talking about and what are Death Eaters" Arcturus asked curiously.**

 **"** **Riddle called his minion Death Eaters due to the amount of deaths they had caused. The answer to your first question is Bella" Arcturus gasped "The only thing I can think of to turn her from what she is now and what she wound have been are very dark spells placed on her marriage contract. They made her a loyal and fanatical Death Eater. She was the most feared of the bunch" Harry finally wound down with a sad look in his eyes.**

"What can we do" **Arcturus asked.**

 **"** **I have been thinking we need an army of our own. From what I remember, most of the Pureblood squibs joined the armed forces of Great Britain due to their oh so loving families disowning them for not have magic. We could but an advertisement in all the British papers asking them to join us" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

 **"** **I have some other prospects I'm going to look into but that is for another time. Right now we need to get those advertisements in the papers" and he waved his hand producing the writing materials.**

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

The next day in all the papers was the following **advertisement:**

 ** _For a magical opportunity for those Pure of Blood, to reunite with their past to make a better tomorrow. Your vision of the past are needed to help the future and to reinstate the lost. If interested, send your resume to_** _PO Box 17 1/2, Withernsea, HU19 2WG in care of Harrison Evans_

Harry looked over the ad and wondered if it would attract the people it was meant for. Even though the Black's were considered a Dark family they still supported the crown. **Arcturus walked in at that moment and Harry folded the paper. He laid it on the desk so the ad was front and center. "Well I hope this draws the right type of resumes" he said.**

 **Arcturus looked at the ad and nodded, "what do you think would help target the right audience" he asked.**

 **"** **We could make to where just squibs can see it, like a Fidelius Charm or a Muggle repelling Charm." Harry said.**

 **Arcturus said, "The Fidelius charm would keep everyone from seeing it, but the Muggle repelling charm just might do the trick. It would have to be a ritual to affect all the ads in all the papers.** Druella is very good at that kind of thing. We'll give her the parameters and let her research it. It may cost us something but I think it will be small. Anything else pressing at the moment?" **Arcturus stood and turned to the door.**

 **"** **No My Lord Black, just getting use to this office and its responsibilities" said Harry as Arcturus stopped at the door looking back at Harry.**

 **"** **Well in that case, I'll let you get back to getting settled. I'll let you know what** Druella finds out and what sacrificial price it will be. If you would keep working on the list of investments for the future we will get the goblins to keep an eye out for opportunities. Good night Harry" he said before leaving.

"Good night My Lord" Harry said to the empty room.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun and yes I know I have other stories that need to be updated.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Five

The Map Never Lies

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He had slept in the office the night before and he really didn't want to do that again. He had woken up with the worst back ache ever.

As he looked around the room, he could sense something was out of place. It could be the same thing a Malfoy had in his study. Malfoy had a secret room for his more perverted and lethal activities.

Hermione, Merlin rest her future soul, had instructed Harry in making rune equipment. She had developed a few useful objects before she was killed. But for now he needed to pinpoint where to look. First he tried a reveal charm. the problem was that the whole room was charmed with expansion charms. After using a number of detection charms he finally used the Mage Site charm. As he looked around the room he could see the different charms used. However, on the wall across from the door was a big black spot. It was the size of a door but that was all he could discern from the image.

Harry canceled the Mage Site and searched for some parchment in the drawers of the desk. After finding a stack of parchment, he drew out 10 pieces and grabbed the ink well from the desk. In the back yard he started mapping the house.

The first thing he had to do was to set up reference points around the house. Once he had the points established, he had to transfer them to the parchment. This is where it gets tricky. he had messed up more than one map by putting a bottom point on top and visa versa. And with twenty four points it was easy to put them in the wrong place.

Once he transferred the top points to the top parchment and the bottom points to the last parchment, he could start to connect the points on the top and bottom pages and from top to bottom points. Afterwards he stacked the pages again and cast two spells. The first was 'map magic point to point' and 'map mundane point to point' to make sure everything was covered by the mapping.

Harry conjured a chair to sit in and watched the spells work their 'ahm' magic. Faint lines began to creep across the top page between the outline of points. He had done this type of thing in his past or was it the future. He couldn't keep those things straight. it always came in handy for finding secret rooms and hideaways. Then if you placed a few more spells like identify and track, you can see who's in the house and guess at their intentions are.

The worse part was that you couldn't move any of the pages to see the individual floors to develop. He did that once and blew ten hours of work and had to start over. He watched as the very top of the mansion started to be displayed.

The northwest tower roof area had a large room created by expansion spells. As he watched, there seemed to be stairs on the south wall. The mapping showed three and one half meters in height. Looking at the southeast tower he found it was a normal attic. That was all he could see until the spells ended.

Harry got up and headed inside, he needed something to keep him awake. Entering the kitchen a house elf popped into existence in front of him. "What can Timic be doing for Lordy tonight" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"I was hoping for some tea" but before he could finish that sentence, a large cup of tea appeared on the counter along with a plate of biscuits. Harry looked at the items and shook his head, "thank you Timic" he said as he picked them up and headed back outside.

After sitting there for two hours, the blue glow around the parchment began to fade. Once the magic was depleted, he picked up everything, dispelled the table and chair and went back to the study. He walked over to the book shelf to inspect the area he had seen earlier. He inspected the area for the next ten minutes but found nothing out of the ordinary among the many book.

Giving it up as a loss, he went back over to the desk and found that the drawings were complete. He took out his wand and cast three charms. They charms were the idem populo (identify people), idem password (Identify Password) and Track populo (track people). With each casting the parchment glowed a dark emerald green and once the glow faded he started to leaf through the pages to get a sense of the enormity of the manor with each sheet he looked at. The inside of the manor was at least four times as big as the outside.

The manor has a total of eight levels. There are four upper floors, the ground floor and three sub floors. He found the ground floor page and started to look for the study. He found it instantly and saw his name. Looking at the space around it he found the room behind the bookshelf and found a number of names not associated with the inhabitants of the manor. Looking for a password, he did not see one so he figured he'd try using Cygnus' wand to gain access to the hidden room.

Walking over to the fireplace, Harry threw some Floo Powder into the fire. Once the fire turned green he spoke, "Black castle" then stuck his head into the flames. "Arcturus" he yelled out, but instead of Arcturus' reply, an elf popped into view. "May Sarvan be of help?" the little elf asked.

"Would you please tell Lord Black that Lord Slytherin has some urgent matters to discuss with him" Harry said. He watched as the elf thought a moment then nodded before popping away.

After some minutes Arcturus came into view. Harry would never understand the magical community. Arcturus was wearing bunny slipper that were animated and fighting with each other. He also wore a long midnight blue night shirt with twinkling stars that moved around the shirt and a ratty old pin stripped robe. Arcturus conjured an Ottomans and sat down.

"What the Bloody hell is so important that you had to wake me so bloody early in the morning?" he said in a boisterous voice.

"Well I just finish mapping Black Manor and I found a secret room with unidentified names in it. I need someone I can trust and we may need medical help as well. So if you know someone at St. Mungo's you trust and knows muggle physiology and possibly some Unspeakables to come over, I'll open the door for you" Harry said with a slight smirk as Arcturus' mouth dropped open more and more.

"Ah… yeah, give me a couple of minutes to arrange it and I'll be right over" he said with wide eyes looking around everywhere.

"Ok, just use Black Manor Study when you come through. See you in a little bit" and with that Harry sat back and used a Finite Incantatem to close the connection. Walking back over to the bookshelf, Harry picked up Cygnus' wand from the desk as he passed by it. He cast ostende magicae (show magic) at a number of areas around where the door should be. After casting it five times he found a glow on one of the books.

He then used a different spell, ostendo exponentia (reveal spell) to show him what he was dealing with. To his surprise, the spell revealed a hole in the binding of the book just big enough for a wand to fit in it. He took Cygnus' wand and placed it in the hole and listened for any sound. Nothing, so the next thing to try was to rotate the wand. Rotating it to the left did nothing but rotating it to the right made an audible click sound. Without touching the bookcase, he turned the wand back to the left and heard the click again.

Deciding to wait until Arcturus arrived before proceeding any further.

While waiting, he started to thumb through the levels of the house. As he was looking over each level he thought, _Damnit Hermione, you never did get around to creating that Identify Location Charm for the maps,_ as he stared at the pages. Some of the rooms can be identified by who was in it at the time. He could identify the bedrooms of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda as well as their mother Druella.

As he was contemplating the rest of the manor, the flames in the fireplace roared a dark green and Arcturus walked out of the flames. "Ok, what is this all about?" he asked as he walked over to the desk.

Harry shuffled through the parchments until he found the ground floor and turned it so that Arcturus could read it. "As you can see, we are here in the study and behind this wall is a room" he then pointed to the bookcase to show the location he was indicating. "There are at least four people in that room and I don't know what condition they are in. That is why I called you" he said looking at the bookcase.

Just then the fireplace flared once more and a face appeared in the flames. "Ah Arcturus, can we come through?" he asked.

"One moment Sii, I'll open the Floo to allow you to come to the study" Arcturus said as he approached the fireplace. After a few wand movements he said "Ok Sii, you can come through"

As Arcturus stepped back four people in Unspeakable robes came through the Floo. "Thanks for coming on short notice Sii. We're not sure what we have got here but knowing my cousin it could be almost anything"

Arcturus then shook hands with the other three members. "Good morning Med, Tara and Twinkle, sorry for getting you out of bed so early" he said as he turned towards Harry.

"No problem" "It's OK" "I need to get up any way" they said all at once.

"Ok Lord Eveningshade, this is your show" Arcturus said as he gestured towards Harry.

"Thanks a lot" he muttered. "Ok, if you would all step over here, I can show you what and where we are going. As you can see, there is a room on the other side of that bookcase" Harry pointed at the section. "And from the looks of it there are four people in the room but we don't know what shape their in".

"My cousin was very good at spell creation so we can come in contact with just about anything in that room" Arcturus said.

"Do we have any idea how to open the door" asked Med as he or she looked closer at the bookcase.

"I've already figured that out, but I wouldn't open the door until there was back up. Now what are your procedures for this type of thing" Harry said.

"Well we would figure out how to get in, and then we would do a number of spells and charms to detect traps. But sense you have already open the lock, there isn't a trap on that lock." Med said as Harry turned red.

"Ok so you get us in and we'll take it from there" Sii said clapping his or her hands together.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Warning gore

After an hour of work and three nasty traps, they were in the room. They found ten people, six alive but just barely. Three of the muggles, two girls and a boy, were spiked to the stone wall and cut open from the neck to the asshole. One of the girl's was dead with her ovaries and uterus hanging by the cervix outside her body. The ovaries looked old and decayed.

The other girl and boy were in similar states with their bodies cut open and various organs hanging out. Many of the organs looked to be in the same state of decay and the two looked to be in a great deal of pain. Med said there was no hope for them. It would be humane to use the killing curse to relieve their suffering.

The other four in the room that were still alive where three girls and a boy, all magical between the ages of six and eleven. Two of the girls were locked in a couple of torture devices. The other girl and the boy were in cages. They were all dehydrated and malnourished was well as badly beaten. Med checked them over and pulled out a match box. Enlarging it and fixing legs to the bottom it became a portable work station. Med opened two of the drawers and pulled out potions to give to the kids.

While Med was working on getting the potions, Twinkle was getting the kids out of the devices and cages. Once freed, Twinkle conjured blankets to wrap them in while Tara, Sii and Arcturus searched the chamber.

Harry stood back near the door watching everything with a look of discuss. _How could people be so cruel_ he thought as he looked at the different devices around the room? A few of the devices still had the remains of the dead.

The one device called the Rack still had the remains of a young female. She was naked and stretched along the bed. You could see that her joints had been separated from the use of the device. Looking closer you could see quite a bit of some kind of stains all over her body.

Med was making their way around the room casting diagnostic spells everywhere and making notes of everything in the room. If he could see Med's face, Harry would have noticed the discus at a glance.

Many of the bodies in this little torture chamber had whip marks all over them. Most cut very deep into the flesh, A few going all the way to the bone.

A few of the bodies were well into the decay process, having been dead for weeks or maybe even months. It was quit degusting.

Harry also noticed quit a few dark artifacts around the room. Supposably used on the victims here in the chamber and those disposed of prior.

As he watched Med move around the room, he noticed something familiar about this individual. He couldn't put his finger on what or who it was but they were familiar.

Harry decided to go back into the study to sit down. The mapping of the house was on the corner of the desk. Glancing at it and noticed the name Pomfrey next to Med. No wonder he had recognized the individual. He had watched her every year for six years. Pomfrey once told him that he had spent the most time in her ward than anyone ever in her years of working at Hogwarts.

Harry instantly turned the maps over on the desk so as to keep from seeing the names of the other agents. At that time Arcturus walked into the study and saw the surprise on Harry's face. "What's up with you" he asked as Harry turned three shades of red.

"O..o..oh no..no..nothing. How are things going in there" he asked to try and cover for his mistake.

"It's going well all thing considered. What did you do" Arcturus accused Harry.

"Can we talk about it later, when the agents aren't around. It is kinda embarrassing" He said.

"Does it put any of us in Danger" Arcturus asked, eyes narrowing as he stared at Harry.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just saw something I shouldn't, that's all" he said and looked anywhere but at Arcturus.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

After a few more hours, the room was cleared of all dark artifacts and the dead bodies. The children who were alive or just, were transported to St. Mungo's for treatment or magical autopsies and burial. The squib muggle police were called in to take statements and try to find the parents of the children.

Harry found out that before the first war with Voldemort, squibs were usually seat up by the family to be lawyers or doctors or other such job so the family could have some additional income to be paid back for the waste the squib was. They were still looked down on and treated badly, but they weren't just cut loose to fend for themselves.

He also found out that the Aurors had a forensic department that was better than their muggle counterpart. But Harry deduced that it was disbanded do to budget cuts to line the politician's pockets.

The DOM Agents were just packing up their equipment to leave when Arcturus saw Harry watching MED moving around the room. He watched her until she flooed out. Tara and Twinkle followed her through the floo. Sii walked up to Arcturus, "see you later at the office" he said.

Arcturus shook his head and said, "you and the others can take today off with pay. You guys did an excellent job this morning and I don't want to see you until tomorrow, do you understand" he said with a voice that commanded obedience.

"Of course boss, we'll see you at 0700 tomorrow morning for muster and get our assignments for the day." Sii turned to Harry, "it was nice to meet you my lord. If you find anything else on those maps of yours, could you wait until daylight to call us in. it would be appreciated" and he was gone with a wave and a flare of green flame.

Arcturus stood there shaking his head with a smile on his lips. He then turned to Harry, "you know who WED is don't you" he said. Harry head jerk up and you could have knocked him over with a feather.

"How did you know" he asked.

"Well an hour ago it would have been a guess, but when WED was packing things up and getting ready to leave you watched her. You never took your eyes off of her, so I guessed that you knew her." Arcturus replied. "what I want to know is how you found out for sure you knew her" he asked.

Harry blew a heavy sign out and turned over the maps. "I put a spell on the maps that identify the people that show up on it. I happened to look at it when I came in here to sit down and saw Poppy Pomfrey/MED on the map. I recognized her be for that but I could tell who she was. During my years at Hogwarts, I send a lot of time in the hospital ward and remembered the way she moved around the room. But up until then I wasn't sure." Harry replied, his face turning red again.

"Well I will have to think on this before I make any decisions on what to do. Poppy was talking about taking a job at Hogwarts as the assistant to the healer there. He's getting up there in age and is talking about retiring. She would study under him for a couple of years then take over. It may all work out in the end but you need to take an oath to not disclose any names you had discovered tonight" Arcturus said with that head of house voice he uses. Harry could do nothing but agree.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Six

Wizengamot

That morning the Wizengamot was meeting. Arcturus was able to get a few hours of sleep and he planned on taking a nap in his office later. The members of the chamber were waiting for Nobby Leach, the Twenty Eighth Minister of Magic. He was running late due to his campaign to remain the minister was going poorly.

He could never get out from under to allegations of fixing the 1966 World Cup from a year ago. He made a lot of money on England's win but no one could connect him to any wrong doing.

The doors opened and Leach rushed to the front of the chamber to take his set.

Dumbledore looked around and cleared his throat, "now that everyone is here we can start with old business" and he banged the gavel on the podium.

After an hour and a half of discussing flying carpets and the attacks on the light faction of the Wizengamot, It was time for new business. A bang of the gavel and Dumbledore spoke, "that ends the old business for today. It may take weeks to agree on whether or not to allow flying carpets to be sold in the United Kingdom. So we will table that discussion for now. Now on to new business" and just after he said that, magic started to swirl around the chamber and chairs started to move. Screams could be heard as Wizengamot member jumped from their moving chairs.

People were screaming at each other about them doing magic in the chamber. Once the chamber stopped shacking, there were a number of new seats. Everyone was standing, stretching their necks to get a look at what had happened. The ones closest to the new seats screamed in rage. They couldn't believe that these long dead houses were active again.

Everyone in the chamber had, at one time, tried to claim one or all of the new chairs for the old families. Now they are active and no one knew who the head of those families were.

Dumbledore banged the gavel repeatedly trying to gain some semblance of order. Then a question from the floor was raised, "Chief Warlock, what is the meaning of this?" Lord LeStrange called out. "We know that everyone here has tried to claim any one of these seats and now they are active just like that. I demand to know who has claimed these seats as soon as possible"

There was a round of "here, here" from those who had fought to claim those seats.

Lord Wilkins stood "gentlemen, may I suggest we consult the Book of Lords before accusations are thrown around and egos get bruised".

"Yes check the book, it will tell us the truth" called Lord Longbottom. At that point a ten minute recess was called to retrieve the Book of Lords.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Dumbledore left the chamber heading for the library. As he searched for the book, there was a voice behind him. "How could this be Albus, our clans wiped out the Eveningshade Clan in 1820 for being too powerful. They were the biggest clan and were also descendants of the royal line. We've had that history drummed in to our heads from a young age. There should be no way that that clan is reinstated, just no way I tell you" the man said from the door way.

"I know that Thomas, the five other major clans banded together to do the deed and we've kept that secret for years. However we should not be discussing such secrets in such a manor where anyone can hear. Now we should get back to the chamber to report on what the Book of Lords has to say" and with that Albus headed back to the chamber of the Wizengamot.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Albus entered the chamber and climbed the stairs to his chair. Picking up the gavel he banged it on the podium to get the chamber member's attention. As soon as he had their attention he opened the book. "Ok, the book says under Eveningshade that the new Lord is one Harrison Evan Eveningshade, Designated Lord Eveningshade on July 21 1967, just this year, curious." Albus said.

Albus looked under the other Lordships to see what name was listed. Lord Harrison Evan Gryffindor was listed under Lord Gryffindor. Lord Harrison Evan Merlin was listed under Lord Merlin and finally Lord Harrison Evan Slytherin was listed under Lord Slytherin.

"That can't be" someone said from the gallery.

"What was that?" Albus asked the chamber at large. But no one spoke. Albus looked down at the page in front of him and noticed a name above Harrison's. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle and he gasped. His old student was once Lord Slytherin but why did the lordships change hands? Riddle was still alive, missing but alive. But that can be pondered at another time. For now they needed to discuss what to do now.

Albus looked up at the chamber's inhabitance and cleared his throat, "it looks as though Magic has activated the seats for a Harrison Evan, who has no surname, who became the Lord of these seats on July 21 of this year. And since this is the first Wizengamot meeting, now is the time for Magic to reinstate the seats. Now if the court scribe, Mr. Higgins will send an invitation to the new Lord for a meet and greet to be held on August 3rd at the next meeting. We should be able to get some answers then. Now, is there any new business?" he asked while looking around the chamber.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Arcturus went to his office in the D.O.M. to take a nap, but was waylaid on his way. "Lord Black, a moment of your time please" the woman said from one of the door ways.

"Yes Ms. Atkinson, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Well sir, we have had communication with Scotland Yard about the children you found. It seems that two of the children were the brother and sister from a distant relation to the royal family. They were being ransomed for two million pound or they would be killed." Atkinson said while reading the report. "There was a reward for the recovery of the children and /or the capture of the culprits. Scotland Yard would like to know to whom to make the check out to. On top of all that, the Royal Family would like to meet the people responsible for the children's safe return. Since you were part of the group to rescue the children I figured you would like to take care of this yourself." She finished with a deep breath.

"Thank you Ms. Atkinson, I will get to it this afternoon. Right now a couch in my office has my name on it. If you would please wake me at two it would be greatly appreciated. Now anything else?" he said.

"No sir, I will let Scotland Yard know that an answer will be coming forthwith. Thank you for your time sir" and with that she turned around and went back into her office. Arcturus looked at the door, "Annette Atkinson, D.O.M. Secretary". He shook his head and set off for his own office.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Annette woke Arcturus at two and he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Arcturus went to his desk to check over the paperwork Annette gave him that morning. The two children were Cathrine and Alexander Ferner. They are the Grandchildren of Olav V of Norway and Great Grandchildren of Maud of Wales, daughter of King Edward VII.

'To say they were distant relatives of the Royal Family was an understatement'. Arcturus didn't think Cygnus was smart enough to pull something like this off. So the only conclusion he could come up with is that guy Harry had talked about. Lord Voldemort! He must be trying to get capital to start that First Wizard War Harry told him about.

He started to think about increasing the D.O.M. personnel roster to get a head of the game. He started to dictate letters to the retired Unspeakables for reinstatement and then reviewing the applicants in the undecided pile. He had a lot of work ahead of him and he wasn't looking forward to it.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Harry stood in the secret room, looking at some of the equipment and devices contained therein. Some of the things were fascinating and others were down right disgusting. He jumped when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Oh, we could have so much fun with some of the things in this room" the voice said. Harry turned around to see Death standing there.

"I thought I got rid of you a long time ago" Harry said as he turned back to what he was looking at before being interrupted.

"What! You're not happy with my gift?" she asked.

"What gift are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why, bringing you here of course. You don't think it just happened did you?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

"This is your fault? Why the hell did you bring me here? All my friends aren't even born yet" he yelled with watery eyes.

"Jeez, I thought you had a thing for Bellatrix so I brought you here to help her. If I had known that you would take it like that I would have just left you in limbo for all eternity. And let me tell you, that place is boring" she said.

Harry looked back at her, "ok I see your point but what do you want?" he asked.

"Well you are still my master and I thought we could have a little fun every now and then. Plus I just wanted you to know that I'm still around, you know if you ever need anything" she said with a big smile on her face. At that moment an owl flew in to the room. It landed on one of the chambers many devices and presented its leg.

Harry relieved the owl of the roll of parchment and watched it take flight once more. Unrolling the parchment he read…

 _Dear Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade Gryffindor Merlin Slytherin_

 _It has come to our attention that you are in possession of a number of seats within the Wizengamot as of this morning. We of the Wizengamot wish to inform you that a meet and greet will take place on the third of August in the Wizengamot chamber. Your presence is mandatory to keep the seats active. The doors will be opened at 9 am. There is no need to reply, as you will be there._

 _Richard Higgins_

 _Wizengamot Scribe_

Chuckling, Harry headed to the door, "do you believe these dick heads" he said as he stopped and kissed death and proceeded out the door. Sitting at the desk, Harry retrieved parchment, quill and ink and started writing.

 _Richard Higgins_

 _Wizengamot Scribe_

 _I am sorry but that date and time is not convenient for me. Being as I have just started to go through all my holding and the inventory of my vaults. I will be very busy for some time. Perhaps we can schedule the meet and greet for a couple of weeks from now, or better yet a month._

 _On another note, if you bothered reading the Wizengamot Charter you would know that any seat activated by magic its self has already accepted the recipient and there is nothing that the members of the Wizengamot can do about it._

 _Don't ever try to intimidate me again or I will do something you will not like. You can tell Chief Warlock Dumbledore I will be in touch._

 _Lord H. E. Eveningshade_

Harry folded the letter and sealed it with the wax and ring of the Eveningshade Clan. He placed it in the outgoing box for the house elves to attend to.

Looking up he saw Death leaning on the door frame to the secret room. "Are you going to tell Bella about this room?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

"That depends on her, we will have a few chats and I can broach the subjects one at a time" he said.

"Well, I would just love to use one or half a dozen of them myself. With your help that is" she smiled widely and sauntered across the room fading out of sight.

Shaking his head, Harry stood and closed the door and locked it. "No need to speed things along. The girls don't need to get those kinds of thoughts in their heads for quite a few years"

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Richard Higgins sat at his desk working on the schedule for the next Wizengamot meeting. He was informed that the new lord would be introduced after the old business was taken care of, He chuckled at that. He knew that old business could take hours and the new lord would be lost at what was happening.

At that moment an owl flew in to the office and landed on his desk. Retrieving the letter, Richardopened it and started to read. He turn white as a sheet, this new lord was not an uninformed lord. He's had some sort of training in the ways of the Wizengamot and wasn't going to be pushed around. Standing up from his desk, he walked over to the inner office door and knocked.

After receiving an enter he opened the door. "Sir, I have received a letter from the new lord" and Dumbledore looked up and held out his hand. Crossing the room, Richard handed the letter to Dumbledore and waited.

Albus read the note and had a sour expression on his face. He didn't like being ignored and from some new lord to boot. "Thank you Richard, I'll take care of this myself. You can go back to work." And with that Richard crossed the room and closed the door on his way out.

Albus sat thinking about the situation. Who was this upstart and how did he know so much about the Wizengamot. This would need a little more finesse to put this lord in his place. On one was above their station in life. He didn't care if they were the hire of all four founders, Merlin and the royal family of England, he was the top wizard in this country and everyone danced to his tune. Yes he would have to think on this.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun and yes I know I have other stories that need to be updated.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Seven

New Discoveries

Harry woke the next morning with a stiff neck and an aching back. Somehow he was facing the book shelf and window behind the desk. As he swiveled around to face the desk, he got a surprise. There, sitting around the desk were the black girls studying a large piece of parchment. Looking down he realize it was the map of the house and they kept looking from the map to the bookcase to their right.

"I tell you there's a room behind that wall if this map is to be believed" Andy said as she pointed at the spot on the map.

"There might be but I've never seen it. Father must have put it there in secret. I wonder what he used it for." Bella asked on one in particular.

The girls jumped when Harry spoke up. "He used it for a number of things that young girls should never know. Now who's ready for breakfast?" he asked as two of the three girls raised their hands. "Ok, let us head to the kitchen and I'll make you breakfast" he said as he waved them towards the door.

The two youngest turned and ran out of the study as Harry slowly got out of the chair and stretched his aching back.

"Harrison! Why are you wanting to marry me after just meeting" Bella asked as she walked around the desk towards him.

Harry studied her for a moment then spoke. "I could ask you the same question" he said.

Bella looked down at the desk top for a few moments then nodded. Looking back up, she was startled by his dark green eyes staring at her. "To tell you the truth, it seemed like I know you somehow. It seems like we are one soul in two bodies if you get my meaning" she said with a sigh at trying to explain the unexplainable.

"Ok, I can agree with that now let's get started on breakfast" and he took her hand in his and led her to towards the kitchen.

As they walked to the door, Harry said "Tobin" then there was a pop, "would you please clean that room behind the bookcase"

"Yes Master Harrison" and Tobin popped away to do his chores.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

The girls sat around the table in the kitchen chatting back and forth. Then the curiosity got the best of Andy and she asked, "Harry, where did that map come from that is on the desk. I've never seen anything like it before" she said as she watched him fix them breakfast without using magic.

Cissa spoke up, "why aren't you using magic to cook" she asked.

"I think it taste better cooked the muggle way. Besides I like to cook" he replied. At about that time Druella walked in the room, being led by the smell of the food.

"Good morning Harrison, how are you doing today" she asked as she went around the table kissing the heads of the three girls.

"I am fine Lady Black, well except for a stiff neck and back" he emphasized by stretching his back with a pop.

"Did you sleep in the desk chair in the study again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why yes I did, thank you very much" he said as he plated breakfast for everyone.

As he floated them over to the table, Bella asked "so Harry, what is behind the book shelf in the study?"

"Book shelf, study, what are you talking about" Druella asked the room as a whole.

"There is a map in the study that shows a room behind one of the book shelves and Bella was just asking what's in the room" Cissa said in between bites.

Druella looks at Harry and the girls sitting around the table. Looking at Andy and Cissa she said, "You two need to get to work on your summer homework. Get at least one subject done today so that you don't have it all to do the last two weeks of summer break"

"Ah mother, do we have to? I want to see what's in the hidden room" Andy said while finishing her breakfast.

"Yeah mother, we have all break to finish our homework. I for one would like to explore the hidden room" Cissa said with her hands clinched together and using her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I want you two to work on your Defense homework today and then I will look it over this afternoon. Now finish your breakfast and get started" she said with a no nonsense attitude.

"Yes mother" they choired together and left the table to go to the upstairs study to work.

Once the youngest two were gone, Druella turned to Harry. "Harry, now that you have replaced Cygnus as the head of this house hold. I would like to ask if you, with Bella's permission, to fulfill the all the duties of the house" she said turning red from her hairline to half way down her arms.

Harry turned to Bella with a questioning stare. She gave him an 'I don't know' look. Harry turned to Druella and asked, "What can you offer?"

She thought quickly and proceeded to slide from her chair and kneel on the floor. "I am submissive my lord and wish to be in service to the house" she spoke with a clear and strong voice. Harry could tell she was not scared of the consequences of her statement.

Harry thought for a few seconds then looked at Bella, who had no answers. Looking back at Druella he said, "very well, when it is just you and I or the three of us, you will use the proper titles of Master and Mistress. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes Master, I understand" she said.

"We will not make this binding until you are sure this is what you want for all time and when I'm sure you are truly willing to be the servant of your Master and Mistress. Are we clear in that regard" he asked.

"Yes Sir, we are clear" she replied in a loud and strong voice.

"Good then I thing you both should know what is behind the bookcase" and with that said he stood and motioned for the ladies to follow.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

When the three reached the study, Harry turned to the women and said, "When we are in here and the door is closed, you Druella will be in your servant mode. Which means no clothes, speaking only when asked a question and kneeling at all times. Do either of you have any questions?" he asked before closing the door.

After the door closed, Druella started to disrobe and place her things in one of the chairs. Harry went to the bookcase and opened the door. When he turned back, Bella was beside him at the bookcase door staring into the room. "What in Melin's name was father using this room for?" she asked the room in general.

"I think he was using this room for a number of things. He was holding two royal children and a number of other children. He was inventing new spells that did some very nasty thing to certain parts of the human body. And I think he was inviting other Death Eaters over to just torture Muggles" he said with a sigh.

Harry turned to look at Druella, "Druella, standup and walk over here" he said. Once she was at the door he pointed to the floor next to a bench and said, "Kneel there".

As she kneeled on the spot indicated she said "Yes Master" and had a big smile on her face. Unfortunately the smile would not be there the whole time but her satisfaction will be complete.

Harry walked around the room vanishing items here and there. The rack was the first to go, as well as the Iron maiden, which he transfigured into a cage. Other things to go were some of the more dangerous hand implements, such as the barbed cat-o-nine tails and others that were designed to cause damage to the skin in the worst way.

After vanishing most of the dangerous of the item in the room, Harry looked around and noticed how everything shined. "Tobin did a great job, I don't think any of this stuff had been cleaned sense they ended up here" he said.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

While Harry was taking care of the room, Bella squatted down near her mother. "Mother, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked in an above average whisper.

"Yes Bella it is, as you know my generation was raised to be the Lady of the house, to be subservient to our husbands. Well some of us were a little more subservient then others and secretly craved a little more hands on treatment but most husbands were too cruel for our taste so we kept quiet and suffered. We would get together with other wives who were more dominate to satisfy our needs but it wasn't as good as the real thing" she said.

"How are you going to deal with this, I mean it can't be easy for you now can it" She asked her daughter while looking her in the eye.

"I won't lie, it was a little strange for me to here you ask that question and even stranger for Harry to accept. I hope you aren't hurt if I don't participate in some of the thing he'll do with you. I'm not sure I'm Ok with this but I will give it a try for you" Bella said with a smile on her face.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Harry found a set of patent leather cuffs with double buckles on them and a two inch ball gage that matched the cuffs. He retrieved them from the wall and tapped them with his wand as he crossed the room. Upon reaching the ladies he knelt down in front of Druella. "Now Druella, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Druella looked up at him and thought for a minute, "yes this is what I want" she said.

"Ok, but I have a few questions before we start. What do you like to do or being done to you in .. let's call them session." He asked.

Druella thought a moment, "I don't really know. Cygnus never asked me anything, he just strap me to a bench or table then force himself on me" She said.

"OK, we will not do any thing today" and he saw a frown crease her face, "until I do a little research on the subject. But until then I will be putting cuffs on you" and he showed her the patent leather cuffs and placed them around her wrists.

"The straps and buckles will be decretive only because the leather underneath will be solid all the way around your wrist and ankles. The only on who can remove them will be me and they will be invisible to any who do not your true nature. Now your dress code will be mid-thigh to just below the knee skirt with no knickers and you will wear button up blouses with no bra. Once we work every thing out you will be available to be used by me at any time. Are we in agreement?" he finished as he looked her in the eye.

Druella was lost in his eyes and simplify nodded. "Please speak your reply" he said.

"Yes Master" she whispered. Harry smiled and creased her cheek with his hand. He commenced with attaching the cuffs and making them solid. Once he was done, he retrieved wand and made them invisible, they glowed with magic and reappeared.

"Now get up and get dressed. We have the girls running around here and I need to explain to them that we may unavailable at times during the and to not worry" They followed him back into the study and closed the door. "You will be able to enter the room to prepare for sessions. Once you step into the room you will strip and kneel facing the door and wait"

"Yes Master" Druella said.

"Bella, how do you feel about this by the way?" he asked as an after thought.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. Mother has said she really wants this and I love her and want what is best for her I'm not sure what to think" she replied while deep in thought.

"Fare enough, you don't have to join in but if you wish to observe I will allow it" he said as they headed to the kitchen. "Tobin" Harry said.

Pop "yes master" Tobin asked.

"Please tell the girls that we are starting lunch and it will be ready in hlf an hour" Harry said.

"Yes master" Tobin and he popped away.

"What would you like for lunch" Harry asked the room in general.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds familiar to you. Anything new is mine. I do this for fun

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Chapter Eight

Ambassador Who

Harry started cooking food. Druella sat at the foot of the table when Andy and Cissa entered and sat on either side of their mother. Druella sat fidgeting with her wrist and was noticed by Andy. "Mother, is there something wrong? Why are you rubbing your wrists?" she asked. It startled not only Druella but Bella.

"Oh, it's nothing my dear, just a little problem with my wrists. Nothing to worry about" Druella said with a soft pat on Andy's hand.

"Whose hungry?" asked Harry as he floated the food to the table. Two small hands and two larger hands shot into the air as the food settled in front of each person at the table. The girls looked expectedly towards Harry as he nodded for them to eat. Harry thought 'Cygnus was a right bastard' as he watched his new family eating lunch.

Bella kept giving sly glances between Harry and her mother trying to discern the dynamics of the relationship to develop between her mother and her husband to be. Yes, he had more titles than the ministry had galleons and she would more than likely have sister wives. But how did she feel about it all. In a few words, she didn't have a clue.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

The day had been great. Bella saw very little of Harry as he was in the study. But in all actuality, he had popped out to track down someone from his future. Harry had to think really hard to remember the conversations he had had with Rob O'Brien. a werewolf he had met during the Wizarding war. Unlike Remus, Rob had accepted his ailment and was able to get jobs from his friends.

At this time in history or was it the present, Rob said he had worked for a squib crime boss who would acquire hard to find things that normal wizards had no idea how to get.

Harry apparated to the warehouse district of Brixton and had a look around. He finally found what he was looking for but Rob wasn't there. So he put up a couple of image recording spells and a couple of sound recording spells and a werewolf detection spell and left.

Next Harry headed to Gringotts to purchase materials for new wards around the house. Hermione, before she died, had come up with a ward scheme that would hold off a battalion of wizards for weeks. Then once they broke through the wards would kill any thing with in two hundred meters of the house. Harry had used it every chance he got.

He needed to acquire Goblin crystals, a crystal that was synthesized by the Goblin's for wardstones. No one had the knowledge of how it was done but anyone could buy them. He was planning to buy a great number of them. While he was there he thought that he would pick up his ambassador to the Ministry of Magic parchment for his admittance to the Ministry.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

After leaving Gringotts, Harry headed to Knockturn Alley. He walked into The Dark Staff and saw that Nikki was helping a customer. After the customer left the shop, he walked up to the counter and reached across. He grabbed her by the collar of her work robes and kissed her senseless.

"Good day My Lord" she said with a smile.

"Is that all you have to say" he asked.

"That was nice" she said with a grin.

"Wench" he said. She laughed at his comment, a sound of a crystal chandler moving in a breeze.

"What is it that you need of me My Lord" she asked as she got herself under control.

"I would like for you to come and meat the rest of the family" he said as he looked around the shop. "I was also wondering if you would like to move your shop to Diagon Ally and if not expand your shop here" he said.

"Why ever would I do either of those? I'm happy here and I can charge what I like to the customers who want to stay under the preview of the Ministry" she said as her eyes sparkled with the money she has and can make.

"OK, I'll not ask again. Here is a Portkey to the house that will activate at four pm on Friday. I will make the introduction and we will have dinner. It will be up to you whither you stay or not. There will be no pressure what so ever so you may leave after dinner if you wish" he explained while handing over a number two pencil.

"I look forward to it" she said as she took the strange device from Harry.

"OK we will see you Friday" Harry said as he headed for the door.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

After a stop at Madam Malkin's for a few well-tailored robes, Harry proceeded to the Ministry. Flooing in from the Leaky Cauldron, he walked over to the security desk.

"Please state your business please" the security Wizard behind the desk said. Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his credentials and presented them to the Wizard.

"I am the Ambassador for the Goblin Nation to be the liaison with the Ministry" he said.

"Hippogriff shit, those mongrels don't deserve a representative in the Ministry. There just stupid creat…" was as far as he got before a knife was placed under his chin and resting on his Adams apple.

"If you value your life do not finish that word. It is people like you who make this world the cesspool it is" Harry said as more security personnel came running.

"What is going on here" came a voice from behind the security desk and Harry looked in that direction. There in Auror Robes was Amelia Bones.

"This man was threatening a security wizard and…" one of the Wizards standing around started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"I was schooling this uh… gentleman in the proper way to address the Goblins of the Goblin Nation" Harry answered.

"And what did he say" Bones asked.

"Oh well something about mongrels and creatures" Harry said drawing just a little blood with a nick of his knife.

"And you are" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Harrison Evan Eveningshade, Ambassador and citizen of the Goblin Nation" Harry said with a slight bow.

Amelia looked at the Security Wizard, "apologize to the Ambassador" she said with a very angry look on her face.

"I will not, they are just stupid creatures" he said but was cut off by Bones.

"You are relieved of your duty without pay, now get out of my face before I curse you" Bones said as she walked around behind the desk.

The man collected his thing and walked to a door behind the Security Desk. "Now the rest of you get back to your post" Bones said. "My I see your wand Ambassador" she said with a smile on her face.

"Certainly Miss" he paused to let her speak.

"Bones, Auror Third Class Amelia Bones" she said as she weighed his wand. "This is a very interesting wand you have Ambassador. Not only is it beautiful but I have never see these cores combination before."

"Thank you, I like it as well" he said as she handed his wand back to him.

"I am sorry to say that the Goblin Liaison Office is on the fourth level in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It's disgusting if you ask me" she said as she pointed to the lifts to the right of the desk.

Harry thanked the Auror and headed to the lift. Little did he know that Amelia's magic had found a match and her knickers were soaked.

Taking the lift to the fourth floor, Harry stepped out and looked around. He got a location on everyone in the hall. Turning to his left he walked down the hall to the sign which said 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' and looked at the door.

He stood there a few minutes while witches and wizards walked pass. He then made up his mind. He took out his staff and aimed it at the door. Building his power, he let it go, blasting the door and a good part of the wall away with it.

Screams were heard on both sides of the wall as dust fell from above. Harry walked through the hole and looked around. "I am the Ambassador from the Great Goblin Nation and we are discussed that our citizen are regulated to creatures. The Great Goblin Nation has, on numerous occasions, defeated the Ministry of Magic and have many treaties from your government announcing the same.

We hold your economy in our hands and yet you still refer to us as creatures. We are free intelligent beings and have more honor than the entire whole of Britain. I as a member and citizen of the Great Goblin Nation demand that we have an office in the British seats of the International Confederation of Wizards in the Department of International Magical Cooperation just like any other Ambassador to Magical Britain.

The Great Goblin Nation is at this moment preparing to lock its doors and collapse the caves to the vaults. With little or no money to buy and sell, your people will revolt and the Ministry of Magic will collapse. We will support the faction that treats us the best. The choice is yours." He finished as Aurors and Government people gathered around.

At that time there was a " _Hem-Hem_ " from the side of the room and Harry turned to see Dolores Jane Umbridge standing there with a smug look on her face. Harry looked at her and said, "And who may you be?"

"I am Madam Umbridge and I work in this department. How dare you come in here demanding things for those disgusting creature. They are ugly, stupid creature and should be wiped out"

"And yet they have all of your money in their, as you said, ugly stupid hands. And on top of all that, why do you yourself allow them to invest your money. Is it because they are very good at spotting good investments and making you lots of money on your blackmail money that you deposit in their bank." He heard a number of gasps from around the room and her face went a pale green. Making her look more like a toad.

"How dare you cast asperities on my character" she yelled and reached for her wand.

Before her hand closed around the end of her wand, a knife was sticking out of her right shoulder and she was falling to her knees. Harry still had his staff in his left hand and saw movement to his left. Lifting the staff, a large shield materialized in front of him deflecting the spell into the ceiling.

Grabbing her shoulder, Umbridge yelled "arrest him".

Harry looked down on her, "you can't arrest me. I am the Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic from the Great Goblin Nation and as such I have diplomatic immunity in both Magical and Mundane Britain. I could kill you right here right now and no one can touch me." At that time the Minister of Magic walked through the door.

"Quite right but we could throw you out of the country" said Minister Leach as he waved everyone to put down their wands. "So what is the problem here?" he asked.

"This slug blew the door and wall to pieces and started to demand that we treat goblins like their intelligent" Umbridge said with as much distain as she could while holding her shoulder. Just then she screamed as the knife jerked out of her shoulder and flew into Harry's hand.

"You ever disrespect me again and I'll call for a blood feud against your whole family line. The Eveningshade clan does not look kindly on those who think they are above their station you bigoted stupid halfblood cow" he said as he heard the gasps from around the room.

"You're a halfblood Madam Umbridge, I remember seeing your application and it said you were a pureblood with a lineage going back to the18th century?" Leach said but was interrupted by Harry.

"Oh they do but her mother was a near squib and not very smart. She got drunk one night and went to bed with a handsome Mundane and got pregnant. Now, aren't all applicants required to submit a lineage test when claiming to be a pureblood" Harry committed.

"They sure are and if they submit a false lineage test they are fired and sentenced to a year in Azkaban or fined G1000 or both. Aurors arrest Umbridge and take her to the infirmary then to the holding cell." Leach said.

"By the way, here is the official lineage test for Dolores Jane Umbridge. It has all the information you need for a trial" Harry said as he handed over the parchment.

"Now Mr. Eveningshade"

"Ah it's Lord Eveningshade actually" Harry corrected him.

"My pardon, My Lord, Lord Eveningshade, if you will take this note to the Department of International Magical Cooperation they should be able to help you" Leach said as he wrote out a note. "I can't guaranty what type of office you will get but I'm sure you can fix it any way you like. Oh by the way, you will be paying for the wall and the door" Leach started to say but by the time he finished talking the wall and door were repaired. "Thank you Lord Eveningshade. I hope to meet with you in the future" and with that Leach turned and walked out the door.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Harry reached the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was surprised that word had gotten there about his performance in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He walked up to the receptions desk to present the parchment that the Minister had given him.

"How may I help you sir" the young lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I have a note from the Minister for you" he said.

The lady took the note and read it. "Are you sure you are in the right Department, shouldn't you go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" she asked.

"I was just there and we discussed why I should be in this Department. Now if you or your boss would like to discuss this again please clear everyone out because it could get a little messy in here" He said.

"Oh you're the one aren't you, you blew a hole in the wall of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Well everything looks to be in order so I'll show you to your office. Please don't be affined about the office. My boss told me after hearing what happened in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to give you and I quote, give that upstart the smallest office available. To tell the truth, if he could have given you the broom cup board he would" She said as she led him down a hall to the left of the desk.

She stopped outside a door on the right side of the hall and opened the door. She was right, it was small. It was four meters by four meters with a fireplace on the left wall and no furniture. Harry looked around and said, "This will do. I will need the parchment work for the room as ownership by the Great Goblin Nation" he said as he did a circuit around the room.

"Of course" she said as she produced the parchment work to Harry. Harry took the parchment and signed it, made five copies and gave two to the receptionist. He thanked her and she left the room. Harry pulled out his wand and started to erect walls to divide the space up into ten individual spaces. Once the walls were up he started to use enlargement charms to expand the spaces for more room. When he was finished he had a large office with a bathroom, closet and a couple of secret room. The receptionist room also had a bathroom, closet and storage room. Next to the hall door he placed a dimensional door to the Goblin Nation for easy access for his people. He opened the door and walked through and ended up in an office off the lobby in Gringotts. Stepping out into the lobby he walked up to a teller.

"Brother, may I see the Director about embassy matters" the goblin looked up and smiled.

"Of course My Lord, If you will follow me please" he said. The goblin climbed down and headed for a door behind the counter. Harry followed and soon they were at the Directors door. With a knock they were admitted to the office.

"Citizen Eveningshade how goes the project?" the director asked.

"It is going fine my liege" Harry said as he bowed. "I had secured an office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation" and the eyes of the director widened at that statement.

"How in the name of Meriadar did you get an office in that department?" Ragnok said after a few moments.

"I just blew a hole in the wall of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and demanded to be given an office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as all other Ambassadors have" he said.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Lucius stormed into the manors grand foyer, sheading his cloak and tossing it to the side. A house elf caught it before it hit the ground. As Lucius approached the stairs, another house elf popped in front of him.

"The master Lord Malfoy wishes to speak to you young master" the elf said while bowing.

Lucius huffed and turn towards the Lords Study. He reached the door and knocked. "Come" came a strong voice from within. Opening the door Lucius said, "You wished to see me father?"

Abraxas Malfoy looked up from the parchments he was going through. "Where have you been?" he asked as Lucius looked anywhere put at his father.

"I was out" he replied. Abraxas was not fooled. He knew where Lucius had been. He had heard rumors of a meeting with some trumped up Lord. The man was trying to rise above his station and whipping all the Pureblood children in to a frenzy, talking about the old ways and the right of the Purebloods to rule. What a bunch of Dragon shit. They talked about wiping out the Muggles, where do the idiots think their food comes from. There is no such thing as magical farmers.

"You've been at one of those meeting with that fool . . . what's his name" Abraxas paused to think.

"He is Lord Voldemort father and you should show more respect" Lucius sneered. "He is very powerful and will rule the whole of Britain very soon".

Abraxas looked his son in the eye, "this man you follow is nothing more than a charlatan. He may rule some day or maybe not, but one thing is very clear. He will not share power with anyone. I've seen his type before, talking milk and honey in your ear to get you to do his bidding then they stab you in the back. No matter what he promises he will never share his power".

Lucius cut him off, "you have no idea what you are talking about father. Muggles are stealing our magic and the Ministry is letting them get away with it. They have no place in our world and we will take back what's ours" he finished saying.

"And how the hell are Muggles stealing our magic. Can you tell me that? Their way behind us in intelligence with little to no socially. Hell their still just out of the caveman phase of development. It's all dragon shit he is feeding you and you're eating it up with a spoon. Grindelwald tried the same thing and he was taken down in his prime." Abraxas argued.

"That was a fluke father. The Muggles got lucky and Dumbledore used his relationship with Grindelwald to get close to him and when he got close, he hexed him in the back. Dumbledore was too weak to face him straight on. That's the only way that war ended" Lucius argued. He was tired of more and more Muggles getting magic they didn't deserve.

"Be that as it may. I am the head of this house and if I have to I will forbid you from joining. Heed my words son, this so called Lord is nothing but trouble. He will bring nothing but trouble to you and you will not receive any of his promises.

In a huff, Lucius turned and stormed out of the study. He stopped at the foot of the stairs to get his thoughts and emotions under control. He had to think of a way to do his part to get his piece of the pie that would be the ruling power. He would have to talk to some of his friends to see if they had any ideas.

He went to his room and went to bed.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

That night Harry met Druella in the Lords Study. She was naked and kneeling next to the book case. She looked down when he entered the room and could hear his foot falls as they came near.

Harry reached out and caressed her hair and pulled her into his right thigh. Her hands curled around his calf. As he stroked her hair, her hand stroked the inside of his thigh.

Stepping away and squatting down he looked her in the eyes. "I have noticed that you are fidgeting with the cuffs so I will change them to bracelets while not in the play room" and he pulled his wand and changed the cuffs. "When you enter the room, they will change back to cuffs and back to bracelets when you leave. Now I want you to crawl into the room. Once inside kneel quietly while I get things together," and he opened the door.

Druella crawled into the room and the bracelets changed into the black patent leather cuffs as she crossed the threshold of the door. Once inside she stopped and remained kneeling. Harry came over to her with a few things in his hands and dropped them on the bench beside her then walked out into the study.

He came back a few minutes later with a piece of parchment, a quill and ink well. He conjured two chairs and helped Druella to stand. "Sit" he said and she obeyed. "Now, this is a contract between you as the submissive and me the Master. There are a number of questions on this contract you must answer" he said.

She was about to say something when Harry stopped her, "I am not your husband and have no rights to do what I please, so you will read the entire contract then make your decisions. But before you start reading, you will be outfitted with these" and he pointed at the things on the bench. Druella looked over the items and noticed some angry clips and a couple of non-descript items.

"OK Druella, stand up please" he said and as she got to her feet Harry had grabbed one of the non-descript items. "This is a vibrator and dildo. It will be placed on your pussy. Once it is activated it will expand into you and vibrate. I have another for your ass put I need to know if you have had anything in your butt" he asked.

Druella looked at the item and shook her head "no sir not really, I have used a couple of fingers before but nothing big" she said.

"Ok, I'll take that into consideration. Now these will be used with a sticking charm and will then be activated by me" as he was explaining this she noticed the other items on the other side of the bench. There was a ball gag, a bar with clips on it and a whip. Harry vanished one of the chairs and levitated the items from the other side of the bench.

"Now I will place this ball gag in your mouth then you will lean forward on the bench while I put the other items in place". He grabbed the ball gag and placed it in her mouth and made it very tight. He then pushed her forward at the shoulders to lean over the bench.

Grabbing the bar, he said "this is a spreader bar, it will keep your legs apart so as to not allow you to use your legs to give yourself any extra pleasure" as he placed the bar between her legs. He then picked up the two non-descript items and tapped each with his wand. He then pressed them to both her pussy and her ass. Again he tapped each with his wand and adjusted the each to the desired size. The girth in the pussy, he sat at 18 cm and the length at 23 cm. For her ass, he sat the girth at 10 cm and the length at 25.5 cm.

For her ass, he made sure it would slowly work its way into her ass and not just jab its way in like the pussy one will. He handed her the contract, "now remember, you must read it all the way through then you may start filling it in. do you understand" he asked as he started the vibrators going.

"I will be here to punish you if you have an orgasm before you are told you can" he said as he stared her in the eyes. She nodded her head in understanding. Harry tapped the two vibrators and Druella squealed due to the vibration. She felt the whip come down on her exposed ass and heard, "you are supposed to be reading". So she read what she could while her butt swayed back and forth due to the intrusion and vibrations.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

It was 45 minutes later when she put down the contract. She counted 10 swats to her butt and lower back. As soon as she let go of the contract she heard, "you may now cum" and she did. It hit her so hard that her legs buckled and she went down. Laying on the floor with spittle all over her chin and her juices running down her thighs she could hardly catch her breathe.

Harry stood over her and raised his wand and the ball gag vanished. "Do you understand what you read" he asked. Still catching her breathe she shook her head no. "What did you not understand" he asked.

Struggling to get to her feet with the bar still in place he grabbed her by her hair and helped her up. Her surprise at the hair pull made her moan. "Master, how am I to answer some of these when I don't know what they are" she asked.

"We will go through them now and you will check the ones you know and circle the ones you are willing to try" he said. Nodding her head, her shaky hand picked up the quill. She placed it on the parchment and wrote her name and what name she would like to be called.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

After an hour and ten more whacks with the whip for moaning and loss of concentration. She could hardly stand on her shaky legs. She placed the quill down and heard, "you may cum now pet" and she ended up on the floor again. The bar was vanished back to the wall and Harry leaned down and tapped the vibrators with this wand and they popped loose. A wave of his wand sent them back to the drawer they belonged in.

Harry reached down placing his hand behind her neck, he pulled her up enough to kiss her. "You did well tonight Pet. You may get dressed and go to your room. Once there you undress and get into bed. Tap each bracelet with your wand and they will revert to the cuffs. Take each of these and clip them to your cuffs. Lay on your back spread eagle and say activate 6 a.m... you will stay that way until morning" he said as he walked into the study.

Druella looked at the four items in her hand. They looked like what would hold a flag to a flag pole. Walking into the study she found Harry behind the desk. She walked to the cupboard and retrieved her robe and slippers. Harry looked up and smiled, "how was your evening Druella" as if he hadn't just seen her naked for two hours and watched her cum twice and whipped her 20 times.

"I am glorious sir" she said with a smile on her lips.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Next time we may push you a little bit. But we can talk about that later, off to bed with you" and he went back to his work. Druella nearly skipped out of the room like her daughter Narcissa but with the workout he gave her, she was a little tinder.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**

Once in her room Druella did as she was told. Placing the items on her cuffs, she stretched out like a cat. Once she was satisfied she said, "activate, 6 am" and the clips shot out and attached to the bed post and stretched her tight. After 5 minutes they loosened up to allow her a little bit of movement but not much. After ten minutes she started to get horny and couldn't do anything about it. It then dawned on her that that is exactly what he wanted. She was unable to play with herself.

So now the frustration grows.

 **†** **Dame That Hurt †**


End file.
